


有偿服务

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。g那个v相关。前面有一点点勋凡，本质还是凡勋。





	1. Chapter 1

　　第一章

　　吴世勋看着周围吵闹的人，却有点想睡觉，他抱着薯片正要打盹，朴灿烈拿着麦克风从KTV包厢的左边窜到右边，把他一把拉起来，勾住他的脖子凑近话筒，嘴上一边唱着不着调的歌还一边说，“唱啊唱啊。”

　　本来他就不怎么喜欢唱K，他知道自己唱歌不好，在别人面前唱更是要他命，一句话也出不来。

　　而且朴灿烈本来就比他高，虽然考虑到了这个问题，但是公子哥的脾气是从小惯出来的，话筒依旧在朴灿烈嘴边，按吴世勋那个性子，唱出来别人也听不见。

　　朴灿烈不是自私，是根本意识不到。

　　不过朴灿烈还比较高兴，自己这么努力的想让吴世勋多接触点阳光，并且成功完成任务，他是发自内心的感到欣慰。

　　“不好意思，打扰一下，我们需要做个调查……”门口探出半个身子，一个男人拿着话筒半弓着腰，他个子很高，做出这种动作来似乎有些吃力，腰看起来有些僵硬，奇怪的是他就算正常地站着，脊背也挺不直。

　　吴亦凡走进包厢，身后跟着一个扛摄像机的和另一个手上拿着一叠纸的男人，包厢不小，但人多，他看起来似乎有点尴尬，不过持续的时间不长，跨了几步站在众人面前，又犹豫的往回缩了一小步。

　　他不拿话筒的右手拉了拉自己的上衣，说：“我们节目组需要请各位帮忙做一个小小的活动……”

　　朴灿烈交友广泛，没有特定限制，但基本上家里条件都属于一个层次，坐在沙发上的男男女女没有表现出多少好奇和高兴，甚至能听到有人冷哼的声音。

　　有人问：“什么节目组？哪个电视台的？”

　　吴亦凡站定，肩膀一边高一边低，可能是已经调整好了状态，礼貌地眯着眼笑，说：“不好意思，我们的节目还没有公开，所以不能说哦。”吴亦凡伸出一根修长的手指在脸边左右晃了晃。

　　吴世勋离他挺近，看得清楚，他不怎么喜欢，这个男人长得倒是挺好，笑起来也不错，却偏偏眯着眼笑，吴世勋说不上哪里不对劲，只是突然觉得奇怪，这让他想到猫和狐狸。

　　有个不以为然的声音说：“做节目？你话筒都没开吧。”

　　吴亦凡看了一眼自己手中的话筒，不过也没有把它打开，依然维持着笑容，说：“不会占用各位很长时间的。”

　　“有偿服务？”一个坐在沙发中间的男人问。

　　吴亦凡微微愣了一下，又点点头，似乎很开心，说：“对，有偿。”

　　然后他就一直跟坐在沙发上的几个人强调，不会占用多长时间，并且会给予一定的经济回报。

　　“你别问我们，你得问他。”之前总是插嘴的那个人指着朴灿烈说。

　　吴亦凡转向朴灿烈，他还搂着吴世勋，装模作样的想了会，说：“这样吧，也不要给钱了，谈钱伤感情，正好我们的酒没了，帮我们再买一箱吧。”在座的谁会缺钱。

　　朴灿烈睁着滴溜溜的大眼睛，把吴亦凡的表情动作都收在眼底。

　　“不为难吧？”

　　“不为难不为难！”吴亦凡转头看向另外在门口的两个人，说，“快去前台买一箱啤酒！”

　　朴灿烈笑得灿烂，说：“谢谢你们了。”

　　“不谢不谢，倒是我们节目组麻烦各位。”

　　吴亦凡站在一旁跟他们聊天，手上的话筒一直拿着。

　　吴世勋懒洋洋的靠在朴灿烈身上，他不喜欢这种场合，又是生人，他只是保持安静，眼神望着某个没人的角落。

　　吴亦凡一边跟朴灿烈说话，一边用余光瞄吴世勋，他想了半天，终于自己先试探，“小弟弟，你多大了？”

　　朴灿烈掐了一把吴世勋的脸，说：“看不出来？我们是同学。”

　　吴亦凡装作很惊讶的样子，说：“那你们是高中生？”

　　朴灿烈笑得很夸张，说：“你开什么玩笑，早就大学毕业了！”

　　吴亦凡露出难以置信的神色，说：“看起来真小，完全不像成年人。”

　　朴灿烈拍拍吴世勋的肩，笑着对吴亦凡说：“世勋吗？他脱离社会很久了。”

　　吴世勋这才不甘愿的出声，“我没有脱离社会。”

　　“家和公司，两点一线，要是有人问路，你都不知道怎么回答吧。”

　　“我有时候也会去我爸我妈家……”还算有自知之明，越说越小声。

　　吴世勋学业不精，毕业后托关系找了份工作，就在本市，工作一年后他爸妈给他买了套房子，他没负担，至今为止还是单身，只要养活自己就行。

　　朴灿烈无奈的摊手，“对，这也是你的娱乐活动。”

　　只是短短几句话，已经足够吴亦凡锁定目标，他心里想，这些小孩子还是太天真了。

　　啤酒拿上桌之后，还是“节目组”的人帮忙开瓶，一边喝酒一边做调查。

　　其实也不是什么正经调查，问题很无聊，类似初恋是几岁，初吻是几岁，再往下的就一笑带过，其他人倒是开玩笑说，怎么不继续问啊，我都准备好了。

　　又是一通心照不宣的哄笑。

　　吴亦凡就在吴世勋旁边，他倒是惊讶，这位“高中生”连初恋也没有，不过太沉默，暂时撬不出几句话，他又想，沉默也好，好办事。


	2. Chapter 2

　　第二章

　　吴亦凡把神志不清的吴世勋拖到对面的旅馆，已经用掉不少时间，他把吴世勋放在床上，叉着腰问扛着摄像机的男人，“几点了？”

　　摄像师姿势不变，说：“快十点，你就别洗澡了，抓紧时间。”

　　吴亦凡对着镜头脱了自己的衣服，他脱得很慢，看起来完全不像抓紧时间的样子。

　　他一边解纽扣，一边把领口扯得更大，同时他还用留着两毫米指甲的手指不断摩挲着纽扣，像是舍不得解开一样。

　　他把自己脱到只剩下内裤，才往床走去。

　　镜头从吴亦凡的颈项扫过，经过胸，停留在腹部和胯部，导演小声的对吴亦凡做口型，“sense，注意sense。”

　　吴亦凡停顿了一下，稍微侧了下身子，镜头上的重点部位更加清晰，他朝导演几不可见的点点头。

　　他脱光了衣服之后也是半弓着腰，他个子很高，也很瘦，这样显得有些颓唐，但是他的头发不短，半长的刘海遮住一部分右眼，搭配着他深刻的脸部线条，反而有一种忧郁的气质。

　　吴亦凡坐在床边，他用一只手撑住身子，上半身向前倾，另一只手撩起刘海向后抓了抓，他的头发又黑又亮，之前又做过几次柔顺，房间里柔和的灯光打在他的头发上，像是把气氛都衬托的暧昧了些。

　　他伸出手去摸吴世勋的脸，拨弄了下他的刘海，露出吴世勋的眉眼，他的手顺着吴世勋的领子进去，托住吴世勋的后颈，稍稍向上抬，和自己接吻。

　　他先在吴世勋的嘴边细碎的亲，他的动作很干脆，蜻蜓点水，吴世勋觉得有点痒，脸上有温热的鼻息，他不知道是谁，他本能的想反抗，却一点力气都没有，他只能轻微的皱眉，但在别人看来，他脸上毫无表情。

　　吴亦凡又伸出舌头去舔吴世勋的嘴唇，他的舌尖顺着吴世勋的唇线不断打着圈，直到吴世勋嘴上泛上一层水光。

　　吴世勋没力气，而且他暂时无法思考，他的脑子一片混沌，他不知道自己在经历什么，他现在只剩下本能，吴亦凡很轻松就撬开了他的牙关，吴世勋觉得自己的嘴被什么堵住了，温热的一团，过了会儿，又把自己的舌头往外拽。

　　吴亦凡把吴世勋的舌头含出来，在镜头可以拍到的范围，用自己舌尖去逗弄他的舌头，又吸着不让他把舌头缩回去。

　　吴亦凡直起身，脱掉吴世勋的上衣，在他的胸口不断摩挲着，从旁边拿过一个跳蛋，打开开关，绕着吴世勋的乳晕慢慢打转。

　　吴世勋久居家中，没正式谈过恋爱，但不经常自渎，没什么特别原因，个人取向问题，有人比较热衷，有人无所谓，他的身体连自己都不是很清楚敏感点在哪里，震动的跳蛋一碰上去，他便抖了一下，他想把身体蜷缩起来，但碍于药性，他只能任由别人把他的身体打开。

　　吴亦凡一边用跳蛋刺激吴世勋的乳头，一边用嘴去挑逗他的另一个乳头，他的技术娴熟，啧啧声很明显，一会儿，吴世勋的乳头就挺立起来，他似乎是有点觉得舒服，虽然还是皱着眉，但偶尔会哼出声。

　　吴亦凡觉得差不多了，小心脱掉吴世勋的裤子，把内裤脱掉的时候，吴世勋的欲望竟然一下跳了出来，吴亦凡朝着镜头眯着眼笑了笑，拿手指指了指吴世勋已经充血的下身，表情有点惊讶又有点无奈，没想到前戏还没做多少，他的反应就这么大。

　　吴亦凡轻柔的抓着吴世勋的下身，凑近闻了闻，那样子就像是在闻一块美味的奶油蛋糕，带着点青涩的纯真。

　　可能是之前导演跟他说过，提醒他要注意演技，设定就要有这种设定的sense，目前为止他表演的还算不错，这次出外景最好一次过，cut会很浪费时间，也没有真实性，而且演员只有他自己一个，配合起来会有一些难度，吴亦凡很小心，注意不要有失误。

　　吴亦凡闻过之后，朝镜头笑着小声说：“处男的味道。”然后转头就把吴世勋的下身含进嘴里。

　　处男总是比较脆弱的，吴亦凡刻意把动作放得很轻柔，连吸蛋蛋的过程也不敢太快，就怕刺激给的多了，反而会让吴世勋疼，这种关头上，要是疼软了就难办了。

　　谁知道，没多久吴世勋就射了，吴亦凡还没什么准备，他张开嘴，让精液自然的流到手上，他瞪圆了眼睛把手送到镜头前，小声说：“就这么射了，竟然就这么射了。”

　　镜头旁传来几声轻笑，似乎摄像师也很久没看到这种情形，吴亦凡凑近看看吴世勋的脸，两颊绯红，还好眼睛闭着，应该没醒，他又看看导演，用口型问，“怎么办？”

　　导演摆摆手，“药效没这么容易过，你再来一次。”

　　吴亦凡的嘴角粘着精液，他的皮肤白皙，看不清脸上的精液有多少，反光的时候才能看清楚，他耳朵两边的头发有点长，被他不小心勾进嘴角，也沾了精液。

　　他习惯性的甩了甩刘海，把跳蛋放在自己手里，涂满精液，又把吴世勋的腿分开抬高，打开跳蛋开关，放在吴世勋的后穴处先试着摩擦，从睾丸一直到后穴之间来回按压。

　　他向镜头招招手，“拉近点。”镜头上立即放大吴世勋会阴的部分，连细小的绒毛都很清晰。

　　吴世勋反应还算不错，会微微的抽搐，只是后穴一直很紧，不知道要打开，也是，第一次，怎么可能会自己张开。

　　其实开始感觉挺好，吴世勋射得早也只是因为他是第一次，难免比较敏感，但是当吴亦凡试着把跳蛋往吴世勋的后穴里放的时候，他却很快软了下来。

　　吴亦凡很疑惑，也感到很挫败，自己的技术应该没这么差，而且润滑剂已经涂得很多了，前戏似乎做的也挺足，吴世勋本来应该不太能动，但是他突然剧烈的挣扎，嘴里无意识的叫出声，吴亦凡去看，竟然都哭了，他想，有这么疼吗，我第一次的时候也没这样，要死要活的。

　　他无奈看向导演，导演似乎也有点急，做出一个交换的手势，“change。”

　　吴亦凡捏了捏吴世勋的脸，微微挑了挑眉，心想，算了，换就换吧。

　　另一个人还睡着，没办法，吴亦凡只能自己给自己做扩张，这不是第一次，而且之前没想到对方会这么不配合，他手上动作很快，给自己扩张好之后，用嘴帮吴世勋硬起来，再戴上套，就自己扶着他的下身慢慢坐下去。

　　他要小心，不能压到吴世勋，怕他醒过来不好办事，但是骑乘式实在很累人，他只能扶住自己的小腿，上上下下，没一会儿，汗如雨下，他帮自己渐渐找到感觉，全身肌肉呈现出一种淡淡的粉色，但又不能完全投入到做爱中，吴亦凡倒觉得这比高强度健身还累人。

　　最后吴世勋还是没撑多久就射了，吴亦凡没办法，把他抽出来之后，对着他的脸撸了一会儿，也强迫自己快点射了。

　　吴亦凡捏着他的下巴，让他张开嘴，把大部分精液都射到他嘴里，吴世勋刚泄过，还累得很，而且他本来就被下了药，这下根本没办法反抗，何况，他现在也反应不过来这是在干什么。

　　吴亦凡低下身和他接吻，这个时候接吻明显比开始有感觉，嘴唇像是长在一起，吴亦凡用舌头在他嘴里搅着让他咽了下去，才舔舔嘴唇，放开他。

　　吴亦凡帮吴世勋把身子擦过，盖了被子。

　　临走的时候，摄影师和导演都走到了门口，吴亦凡还特意看了下吴世勋，他脸上的潮红还没消下去，吴亦凡捏了捏他的屁股，亲了他一下，小声说：“sorry了。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　第三章

　　吴世勋醒来之后，看到自己一丝不挂，虽然他觉得很荒唐，但大概发生了什么他还是心里有数的。

　　他问过朴灿烈，对方说只是喝醉了，钱财也没少。

　　他不敢跟朴灿烈说这件事，朴灿烈经常去那家KTV，家里也比较有钱，和经理有点交情，吴世勋旁敲侧击着想让他帮自己要到那个节目组的号码。

　　经理平常的交际网复杂，什么人都有，他听到朴灿烈要Landmark号码的时候很惊讶，支支吾吾的问他想转行？

　　朴灿烈不知道什么Landmark，只说要是知道号码就说，要么就打这个电话，然后就把吴世勋的号码留给了经理。

　　吴世勋在家忐忑了好几天，心里有鬼，没敢催朴灿烈，这天一个陌生号码打过来，是个座机号码，他怕是诈骗电话，挂了两次，到第三次他想万一要是谁有急事用他没见过的号码打，才忙接起来。

　　那边是一个低沉的男声，“喂？”

　　虽然通过话筒传来的声音有点失真，但是吴世勋还是认出来就是那天采访他们的那个男人，那个声音很有标识度。

　　“喂……喂？”没想到突然就跟这人面对面，他有点措手不及，本来该是理直气壮的声讨，现在心虚的却是他。

　　“你就是上次那个……上个星期六……在酒店……我……”吴世勋的声音止不住颤抖。

　　“哦，是你？”

　　吴世勋觉得喉咙很干涩，自己的声调似乎都变了，“你……你是上次拿话筒的？”

　　“对，我就是那天的‘节目组’，小弟弟找我有什么事？”吴亦凡在“节目组”三个字上加重，声音听起来似乎带笑。

　　吴世勋不知道怎么开头，吸了几口气才想起自己的初衷，说：“你们这样是违法的！”

　　那边没回话，先笑了一阵，连笑声也是低沉的，震得吴世勋的耳朵都开始发热，“小弟弟，那天是你上我，不要搞得自己像被强奸一样好不好。”

　　吴世勋瞬间从脸红到脖子，他说话都有点语无伦次，“那也不行！你们这样是违抗我的意志！同样算是性侵犯！”

　　那边的声音依然悠闲中带着调笑，“是吗，不过男性被性侵犯似乎没有法律保护吧，你去告好了。”

　　吴亦凡的语气很轻松，相比于像只小狗一样乱吠的吴世勋，反而像在挑衅，“你可以把你的血泪史写成大字报，跪在大街上博求同情，你最好写的详细一点，说你睡在kingsize的床上，是用什么样的体位被我服务，叫得有多高兴，你的鸡巴一直硬着，不停的流水，一个小时就射了两次，一次射在我嘴里，一次射在我后面……”

　　他的语言粗俗下流，偏偏又放低了声线说，听起来就像贴在吴世勋耳旁一般，仅仅是这样，他就觉得尾椎骨一阵酥麻。

　　“恶心！恶心死了！”吴世勋站起来把头抵着墙，闭上眼朝话筒大喊，他抗拒这种感受，但潜意识里却又在追随。

　　他是第一次经历这么完整的性事，这个领域对他而言禁忌又神秘，他像是个刚发育的青少年，对于初次尝到的味道异常热切，这完全是发自本能的想要去追赶，不管是出于什么理由，也许他只是想给自己找个借口，能够真实的触碰这个艳丽的梦。

　　那边像是叹了口气，说：“想要报酬吗？可不会多哦。”

　　“你……你……”吴世勋被他这么一说，搞得自己真的是在无理取闹一样。

　　“算了，就当被狗咬了一口吧，以后别轻易打这个号码。”吴亦凡的语气似乎变得认真，“反正也没损失什么，过你原来的生活，要是为了这么点小事就把事情搞得严重就不划算了，你说呢？”

　　下次被别人接到，要是被拖下水成了他同事，吴世勋是不是该感谢他给自己上了第一节课。

　　吴世勋听得云里雾里，不明白他的意思，那边就突然挂了电话，他立即回拨过去，还好有人接。

　　“又有什么事？”男人的声音听起来有些无奈。

　　“我……我……”吴世勋只是不想和这个男人失去联系，但根本没想好要说什么。

　　“没事就挂吧，我还有事。”

　　“等一下！”吴世勋脑子里一片空白，“我……我问你！”

　　那边的声音已经有点不耐烦，“有什么好问的，对你没好处……”

　　“我只想问你……你叫什么名字？”

　　“我？”那边停顿了一下，轻笑了一声，又变成原来那种有点懒洋洋的语气，“Kevin。”

　　吴世勋小声重复着，“Kevin……Kevin……”等到他反应过来，电话已经被挂断。

　　他不甘心，过了几天，又试着去打这个号码，依然被接通，他心里竟然有点兴奋，“Kevin？”

　　“嗯哼。”这算是应了。

　　他很惊讶，那边是一个稍微纤细一点的嗓音，他还以为他听错了，又问：“请问是Kevin吗？”

　　“是我啊，怎么了？”

　　这次他听得很清楚，确实不是原来的那个人。

　　“嗯……请问这个电话是哪里的号码？”

　　“Landmark。”那个人的尾音都是上扬的，听起来有点女气，“你又是哪位？”

　　“哦，我，我是吴世勋，”他竟然傻到报真名，但是他这个时候太紧张，没功夫说谎，“Landmark是哪里？”

　　那边声音轻了些，似乎离远了话筒，但是他还是听到那个人笑的声音，“连Landmark是哪里都不知道还打电话？游乐园吗？”

　　吴世勋抿了抿嘴，更加紧张，那边声音又近了，“Landmark是个好玩的地方哦，欢迎小朋友来参观。”

　　吴世勋心里微微有点不平，怎么一个两个都把他当成小孩子，他又不是未成年，他刚想反驳，却又觉得更幼稚，只是小心的说：“不好意思，我想找一个人……”

　　那边接话接的很快，“找谁？Kevin？”

　　“对。”吴世勋一边无意识的咬手指一边说。

　　“哪个Kevin？我们这里有三个Kevin，你找哪一个？”吴世勋说的话似乎像是笑话一样，那个人的声音里总是含着笑。

　　“高高的，瘦瘦的，嗯……头发有点长，到脖子。”吴世勋一边说还一边自己在空中比划，但是那边的人又看不到。

　　“高高的？”那边重复他的话，“有多高？有一七八吗？”

　　“不止！可能在一八五以上！”那个人比自己高小半个头，吴世勋也只能说出大概的。

　　“有一八五？这么高？”那个人似乎在轻声嘀咕着什么，又问，“那你记得他长什么样吗？”

　　明明也正眼看过好几次，但是要他去描述，仔细一想却找不到具体的图像，“长什么样……我也记不清了……”

　　“要不你下次来Landmark，我帮你联系一下，看看是不是你要找的？”这个人的语气不太正经，但是态度还不错。

　　“好的，麻烦你了。”

　　那边又是笑着说：“不麻烦，欢迎来玩。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　第四章

　　吴世勋看着眼前的男人，也许称为男人还不合格，他阳光有朝气，一件平凡老气的外套穿在身上，却能穿的就像校服一样，连周围的空气似乎都变得清新。

　　他还朝吴世勋眨眨眼，翘着嘴角说：“我今年满十八岁了，别再问我这个问题了。”

　　纯真又带点调皮的样子，确实让人很难抵抗，但是，吴世勋想，找错人了。

　　上次接他电话的男人站在他们俩旁边，一只脚斜四十五度，另一只脚的脚跟紧贴这只脚与之呈九十度，很标准的丁字步，只是左腿松松的弯曲着，本来就不高的身高似乎更矮了，他看了看吴世勋的表情，交握的双手分开，白嫩的五指在空中快速的挽了个花，对吴世勋说：“不是？”

　　吴世勋轻轻咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头，他从上方的角度看着旁边的男人，这种眼神显得有些无精打采，和少许失落。

　　男人两腿交换了一下位置，变成朝西的丁字步，他的骨头看起来似乎很软，他很瘦，但背部和腰部的曲线很明显，他的颈部微微向后倾，说：“我们这里最高的Kevin就是他了，不可能是其他人。”

　　这个男孩虽然身材修长，但比吴世勋还要矮一些，而且，确实不是那晚上的那个人。

　　“要么，就不是我们这里的。”

　　吴世勋有点着急，微微皱着眉，说：“可是……他上次给我打电话就是用的这里的座机，我在打过来的时候就是你接的，号码没有……没有错！”

　　男人握在一起的手慢慢靠近自己，最后放在自己的胸前，他微微歪着头，说：“你看……你都说了是座机……我也是有工作的，不可能一天到晚都在这里接电话，可能有其他人用了，但是……”

　　突然，吴世勋眼睛一亮，问：“你们有监控录像吗？”

　　男人维持着原来的动作，表情抱歉的摇摇头，说：“我们只是个小公司，没有摄像头。”

　　吴世勋刚抬起的头又低了下去，他叹了口气，觉得四肢都似乎没了力气，他动作僵硬的向男人点了点头，说话的声音很小声，“打扰了，那我先走了。”

　　男人刚想回礼，他屈膝做了个西洋戏剧里女士致敬的动作，没有防备被人从后面拍了一下，虽然力道不重，但是他重心前移，差点往前栽，被后面的人握住肩膀扶住。

　　后面的那个男人很高，说话的声音很低沉，以至于吴世勋开始都没立即听清楚他说的什么，“都围在这，开小会呢？”

　　他看到吴世勋，声调起伏的“哦”了一声，略带调笑的说：“小尾巴都跟到这了，不容易。”

　　被吴亦凡抓住的男人张着嘴看了看他们两，有点不可思议，双手交叉在前胸，一条腿站直，另一条腿与其交叉，脚尖对着地面，他随意晃着身子，一根手指指着吴亦凡对他说：“你？Kevin？”

　　吴亦凡耸了下肩，说：“反正坐在那边接电话的不一般都是你吗，借用一下而已。”

　　男人点点头，抬高眉毛，说：“哦，而已。”

　　他又向吴世勋示意，“这下找到了，你们慢慢聊。”他的右手在空中挽了个花，对着那个男孩的脸打了个响指，“没你事了，走吧。”就像在叫小狗一样。

　　吴亦凡朝男人的背影喊，“Kevin，明天见。”尾音上扬的厉害。

　　男人听到吴亦凡又一次学自己说话，懒得计较，只是半侧过头，飞了个吻，左手四指和拇指伸直，上下相碰，做出再见的手势，“明天见。”

　　吴世勋还没缓过来，有点呆愣的问：“他叫Kevin？”

　　没想到男人听到了，转过身，手背在身后，踮了踮脚尖，说：“我之前不就早跟你说过吗。”

　　他伸出一根手指，指指吴世勋，又指指自己，说：“Kevin，以后要记得哦。”

　　吴世勋的动作有点滞后，他忙胡乱点头，朝Kevin挥手，“拜拜。”

　　Kevin似乎对他挺有好感，也回过去，都没看旁边的吴亦凡，“拜。”

　　Kevin走了之后，吴世勋才有注意力都投在吴亦凡身上，吴亦凡穿了一身篮球服，脚上的白色篮球运动袜一只在膝盖，一只却挂在脚踝，他出了一身汗，脖子上搭着一条白色毛巾，看起来就真的像刚打完篮球一样。

　　吴世勋靠近了些，闻到有些腥臊味。

　　等真的找到人，却又拘谨起来，他双手放在前面，看起来像个孩子，说：“刚运动完？”

　　吴亦凡挑了下眉，说：“对，刚‘运动’完。”

　　他穿的篮球服是白底红字，上面的痕迹看起来不明显，他用毛巾擦着胸前和衣服上的精液，吴世勋就看着他擦，没人说话，又是一阵沉默。

　　吴亦凡抬头看他，表情有点戏谑和疑惑，停下手上的动作，说：“你来找我。”

　　吴世勋眨眨眼，显得有点无辜。

　　“不是我找你，你有什么事？”

　　吴世勋的表情变得有些为难，他看着地面，眼神游移，像是在地面上搜索什么重要的东西，“呃……嗯……”

　　吴亦凡眯着眼睛看他，开玩笑说：“总不会是来找我喝茶吧。”

　　吴世勋还是支支吾吾说不出话，吴亦凡看着他的头顶看了会，想了想，突然掉头就走，吴世勋立即跟上去拉住他。

　　吴亦凡停下来，无奈的说：“现在你能说了吧，为什么来找我？”

　　吴世勋看着他，眼神似乎包含着无限的渴望，但是越是这样，说不出来就越是着急，他的双手还保持着拉住吴亦凡的姿势，他轻轻跺着脚，说：“我来找你是……是因为……”

　　吴亦凡不断诱导着他，说：“还找到Landmark，你知道这是哪里吗，就敢来？”

　　“我……”吴世勋的眼神里面是纯粹的天真和渴望，吴亦凡都有种错觉，这个小孩爱上自己了。

　　吴亦凡眯着眼，怀疑的看着他，轻声猜测，说：“你是……想来我们这上班？”

　　吴世勋虽然不知道Landmark是什么地方，但还起码知道这里工作的人做的总不是什么体面的事，连忙摇头，脸都红了，“不是不是！真的不是！我没有这个意思！”

　　吴亦凡偷偷笑了笑，又说：“那……你想让我帮你？”

　　吴世勋立刻像被掐住了脖子，停住了动作，吴亦凡接着话说：“……再做一次？”

　　吴世勋变得很紧张，像被突然踩到了尾巴，低声的念叨，“不是……也不是……我只是想说……你们那样是犯法的……以后不可以再那样做了……”

　　吴亦凡伸出手，又停住，在毛巾上擦了擦，才拍拍吴世勋的肩，说：“小朋友，那你不应该来找我，应该去找你的律师。”

　　吴世勋抬头看他，吴亦凡朝他眯眼笑了笑，吴世勋开始的时候很讨厌他的这个表情，现在却有点怕，他觉得自己被完全看穿，像是猫咪在主人的手里玩一个永远拉不完线头的毛线团，毛线缠了自己一身，那个人却笑着夸奖说做得好。

　　吴亦凡揽着他，一边走，一边在他耳边低声说：“我们这里房间很多。”

　　吴世勋的耳朵瞬间被烫的火红。


	5. Chapter 5

　　第五章

　　吴亦凡把他带到一个房间，吴世勋站在门口，身后的门半掩着，他像一根木头一样靠在墙上，房间里有台DVD，他的一只手无意识的搓揉衬衫的衣角，吴亦凡的动作到哪，他的眼睛就跟到哪里。

　　吴亦凡拿出一张碟片放进DVD机里，那张碟正面很干净，没有字，也没有图画，“上次和你一起做的节目，给你看看。”

　　他转过头看到吴世勋侧着斜靠在门旁，微微笑了，拍拍自己旁边的地板，又转过头一边自顾自的摆弄DVD，一边说：“过来坐。”

　　吴世勋慢慢地走过去，盘腿坐在吴亦凡左边的地上，双手放在膝盖上搓了搓，又抬起来挠了挠后颈，又低下头摆弄自己的指甲。

　　吴亦凡侧头看他，他的视线并不是很明显，他只是瞥了一眼，又转过头去，他之前不是没接触过青涩的孩子，但是像吴世勋这样一个身份的人，他不仅觉得疑惑，更加觉得新奇。

　　连一夜情可能都算不上，那只是他的工作，而且吴世勋一点都称不上是一个合适的合作对象，现在却来找他，他可以理解为爱慕吗。

　　“别这么紧张。”

　　这句话吴亦凡说的时候声音放得很低，房间里本来就很安静，初秋的天气依然闷热，连空调都没开，吴世勋颈部的汗汇聚到锁骨，然后快速的一直流到肚脐，和衣服融为一体，也有可能继续流向下腹，他禁不住一颤，他摸了摸自己的额头，却是冰凉的。

　　他在心里暗暗的给自己扇巴掌，不知道为什么，也许可能是他们的第一次见面就是个香艳的开头，他每次想到吴亦凡，脑海里总是浮现出赤裸的肉体，变换的体位，最多的是毫无艺术感的单调的抽插，其他的人他看不到，似乎他自己有没有参加他也不知道，主人公只有吴亦凡一个人。

　　他不断提醒着自己不是为了性爱才来找他，他甚至想请求吴亦凡和他开始一段长久的关系，但他无可奈何，当他强制自己停止想象，除去工作之外的生活就陡然变得索然无味起来。

　　他无可奈何的扎入无止境的，不断重复的幻想中，不能自拔，他开始期待夜晚，他想，仅仅是在梦中见见他也是一件令人快乐的事。

　　现在他离他那么近，四周的空气似乎都弥漫着催情剂的味道，他看着吴亦凡的侧脸，像是在凝视着一台老旧的放映机，遥远又模糊，他在心里一遍遍的默念，你真好看，你真好看。

　　吴亦凡转头看他，笑的露出了半颗牙齿，他说：“你别紧张。”

　　吴世勋下意识的反驳，声音却很小，“我没有……”

　　他回过神，盯着吴亦凡在DVD上按来按去的手指，说：“盘出来的真快。”

　　他静静地在心里数，才第二次见面，他们那一次的录像就已经制作完成，不知道什么时候出版。

　　吴亦凡回过头看了他一眼，似乎是带着笑的一眼，吴世勋正盯着他肩膀上突起的骨骼，随着他肩膀的伏动毫无预兆的撞上了他的眼神，吴亦凡看人似乎总是漫不经心，尽管他们认识的时间如此短暂，他的目光似乎没有在一个人身上固定过很久，除了工作。

　　工作，工作，吴世勋甚至没办法看不起吴亦凡的工作，那个人无论做什么事，都是那么游刃有余，优雅，而又漫不经心，那个人始终都站在台阶的上面。

　　吴世勋以为他会说什么，但是吴亦凡什么也没说，转头按了下播放键。

　　他有点紧张，屏息着等待，开始是蓝屏的“Warning”，外面的天已经半黑，窗帘一半拉着，一半敞开，房间里没有开灯，吴世勋在这样的环境下开始有了安全感。

　　他慢慢把自己靠向后面的床，他僵硬的转动脖子，从他这个角度，只能看到吴亦凡三分之一的脸和一个鼻尖，他把腿轻轻的向前伸展，在黑暗中，他对着刺眼的蓝屏微微弯起了眼，似乎仅仅是这样就足够让他高兴了。

　　蓝屏退去，声音先于图像进入耳朵，浅浅呼吸的声音，衣物偶尔相互摩擦的声音，像是从海螺里听到的风声，无比清晰。

　　开始是吴亦凡的侧脸，昏暗的灯光只照亮了鼻子和嘴，其他都只有一个暧昧的轮廓，他坐在一张椅子上，微微蹙眉，手指交叉互相摩挲，眼睛似乎盯着一个方向看。

　　吴世勋的脸微微热起来，他有种想法，吴亦凡起身向那个方向走去，镜头也随着他的动作跟着，他一边走一边脱自己的衣服，最后脱到只剩下一条内裤，他停下来，目光向下，镜头先近距离特写了一下吴亦凡的下身，然后慢慢扫到床上，他的想法被证实了，吴世勋正睡在床上，不省人事，一副喝醉的样子。

　　他不知道是该高兴还是该感到窘迫，那时候吴亦凡竟然用这样的眼神看过自己，虽然画面上的图像很不清楚，但是他能够感受到，那就像是在看一位久恋的爱人，他试着把自己放在那个画面中，他还睡在那张床上，昏暗的灯光笼罩住吴亦凡，吴亦凡的影子笼罩住他，吴亦凡用一种爱怜又心痛的眼神看着他，开始吻他。

　　吴世勋看了一眼旁边的吴亦凡，他的目光平静而空白，可惜那只是剧情需要，他离他那么遥远。

　　吴亦凡的演技一般，也有可能是开头的戏是后来加的，原本不是这样的剧本，所以到了正式开始的时候，气氛明显明快了点，灯光也亮了很多，有几个吴亦凡对镜头笑的部分都被cut掉了，但是依然明显前后衔接不连贯。

　　吴亦凡中途看他，画面上已经进行到口交，吴世勋却皱着眉像是要哭，吴亦凡凑近他，说：“拍的不好？”

　　吴世勋像被吓到，移开视线，抿了抿嘴，说：“拍的……拍的挺好。”

　　“那你还要哭？”吴亦凡一手撑着自己，向他又靠近了点。

　　吴世勋半蜷起腿，低着头说：“没有，没有哭。”

　　吴亦凡看着画面皱了一下眉，很不可思议，这种剧情还能看到哭吗。

　　他移了一下位置，现在他几乎肩膀和吴世勋的肩膀紧贴，他朝吴世勋的耳朵里一边吹气，一边说：“你叫什么？”

　　吴世勋瑟缩了一下，一手摸上吴亦凡已经到他腹部的手，皱着眉说：“吴……吴世勋。”

　　吴亦凡继续向下，等到他进入吴世勋的裤子里，他放开手，没有阻拦，吴亦凡轻轻舔舐着他的耳垂，说：“多大了？”

　　吴世勋的气息很粗重，他一手拽着身后的床单，一手攀上吴亦凡的肩，他的声音已经带上了一些哭声，说：“二……十五！”

　　他的头向后仰，他想咬住嘴唇不叫出声，但是他完全做不到，他只能尽可能的小声哼哼，快感强烈的时候，没有地方可以发泄，声音几乎变成呜咽，他靠在吴亦凡的颈弯里，断断续续的哭泣。

　　到后来，他双手勾住吴亦凡的脖子，抬头在他脸上探寻着，吴亦凡顿了下，主动配合他吻住他的嘴，他的动作温柔又缠绵，他轻轻啃咬着吴世勋的颈项，从耳垂到喉结。

　　吴世勋高潮的时候，他还含着吴亦凡的嘴唇，轻轻的吮吸，不舍得放开。

　　吴亦凡主动离开他的时候，他自然的靠在吴亦凡的怀里，他的头时不时的动两下，显得似乎很惬意，像是在回味余韵，他的左手还放在吴亦凡的胸口。

　　他想就这样沉沉睡去，头顶上却有一个含笑的声音，说：“很有感觉嘛。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　第六章

　　吴世勋的感官感受还停留在那个最高点，他的大脑像一张白纸，他在吴亦凡的臂弯里缓了好一会儿才消化了刚才他说的话，他动作缓慢的抬起头看吴亦凡，还在微微的喘。

　　他整个人像一滩烂泥般软在吴亦凡的怀里，他抬起头的时候额头轻轻擦过吴亦凡的下巴，他的额头上都是汗，和皮肤的接触显得很黏腻，但是他却从那一点点的肢体触碰中汲取到一丝缠绵的味道。

　　他能感受到吴亦凡光滑的下巴，他感觉到自己的一部分和吴亦凡的相依相偎，像是彼此进入的连体婴，谁也离不开谁。

　　但是人的感觉是不准确的，你生活的周遭无时无刻不在告诉你这个简单的常识问题。

　　吴世勋几近完全仰起头才能看到吴亦凡的眼睛，那是一双含笑的眼，总是那样。

　　不过比起像是笑，那里面包含着更多的是不在意和讥讽。

　　吴世勋不是第一个这么想的人，以前有不喜欢他的导演挑他的刺，摔了剧本，指着他的鼻子骂，你一个拍片子的三流男优有什么资格嘲笑别人，他只是拢了拢浴袍，坐在旁边的矮柜上，甚至脸上依然带着他惯常的微笑。

　　他没能做完，他那时候还年轻，他为自己依然挺立的下身感到好笑。

　　只能说他的那副笑容挺适合他那张脸，很多人分不清他什么时候是在调情，什么时候是真的动心，总会误以为他是个温柔的人。

　　也许吴亦凡真的只是太习惯摆出那种表情，也许他真的只是多情了点，也许他对于吴世勋真的如吴世勋想的那样，但是只要他不说，谁会知道呢，他快要连他自己都摸不清自己了。

　　吴世勋似乎是真的还没清醒，他像看着久违的恋人般注视着吴亦凡，他甚至向上抬了抬自己的下巴，渴望对方给自己一个甜蜜的吻。

　　吴亦凡注意到他的动作，轻笑了一声，说：“有前途。”

　　吴世勋一头雾水，随后便感觉到自己离吴亦凡越来越远，他的注意力太集中，都集中在吴亦凡脸上的每个表情和他的触碰，以至于他没能反应过来，他想伸手抓住他，让他和自己紧紧靠着，但是他的手刚抬起来又放下，刚才那场给他的刺激太大，他的精神和身体都由不得他做主。

　　吴亦凡把吴世勋放在床尾，一边起身拿纸巾擦自己的手，一边回头说：“不错，如果能出成品应该会有市场，算你第二次的话，做成这样也不错了。”

　　吴世勋半张着嘴看他，脸颊绯红，看起来可怜又脆弱，吴亦凡又补充，“现在像你这么纯情又自然的小男孩很少。”

　　吴世勋像是才回神一样，低头忙乱的拉上自己的裤子，从吴亦凡的角度看不清他的表情，吴亦凡的脑海里却忍不住浮现出他稚嫩的能滴出水的双眼，他知道吴世勋一定是个比这种形象更加具有攻击力的一个人，但是他总是下意识的给他安上一个稚气软弱的名头。

　　吴亦凡趁吴世勋还没拉上裤子的时候又拿纸巾帮他擦了擦，他用一张柔软的纸巾裹住吴世勋的下身，再用手轻轻附上去，像是在模仿帮他手渎，但只是松松的握住，拇指和食指小心的擦拭前段的精液，他一边擦一边看着吴世勋，他的眼神时常像蒙了一层雾，看人的时候却又出奇明亮。

　　吴世勋不敢回应他的视线，他全身的神经似乎都在说话，在他的耳边，在他的脑海里，一遍遍的重复着，许多种声音不断重叠，都只有一句话，看看他，看看他，但是他僵硬的身体完全无法跟随，他努力又努力，终于在吴亦凡结束这种令人尴尬又心跳加速的活动之后抬起头。

　　吴亦凡把纸巾团成一团，做了个投篮的姿势，“空心三分！”

　　吴世勋随着他的视线转头看，门口放着的空纸篓晃都没晃，他又转过头看吴亦凡，他脸上的笑容还没褪去，吴世勋近似着魔的看着他，这种笑和他以前在吴亦凡身上看到的不一样，房间似乎一下就亮了，搭配着吴亦凡身上的那套篮球服，有一种他很陌生的风情和朝气。

　　在他还在看着吴亦凡的时候，对方已经为自己拉上拉链，吴世勋搓了搓手，慢慢蜷起腿。

　　吴亦凡半跪在地上，说：“看样子你有点介意我刚才说的话。”

　　吴世勋抬头，表情有点惊讶和尴尬，支支吾吾张不开嘴，“嗯……我……”

　　吴亦凡看他连看自己都不敢，低下头恶作剧般的追着他让他看着自己，也学着他的语气说：“嗯……嗯什么呢，我又不叫嗯。”

　　吴世勋不用看就知道他在笑，他的声音低沉，却又似乎藏着蜜，他快要觉得自己已经溺在里面。

　　这不是一见钟情，吴世勋很明确，他看到吴亦凡的第一眼并不喜欢，甚至有点反感，他厌恶吴亦凡眯着眼笑的样子，他也看不惯吴亦凡弯的过度的背，只是一夜情，他似乎看的太重了。

　　或许他只是喜欢吴亦凡带给他的新鲜感，人对于脱离自己控制的东西要么排斥，要么无法自拔，就像吴亦凡给他的快感和绮丽的幻想。

　　他的爱情来得太快，太猛烈，他甚至还没来得及确定这是爱情，以前只出现在他人生活中的事物，复杂又多余，现在却把他变成了一个自己都唾弃的傻瓜。

　　“对我来说，这就是表扬。”

　　吴世勋不知道怎么回应，吴亦凡这话说的实在不算真诚，但他的注意力暂时被吴亦凡说这话时轻挑的眉毛夺走，他低着头含糊回了一句，“谢谢。”

　　吴亦凡抿着嘴，半带微笑，拍拍吴世勋的肩，“不用。”他坐到吴世勋的右边，支起一条腿，手臂挂在上面，问，“二十五了？”

　　吴世勋隐约记得他是在什么情况下回答的问题，他脸上的绯红还没完全消退，又深了一层，他点点头，“嗯。”

　　“真不像。”吴亦凡摸摸他的后脑勺，说，“还是个小孩儿呢。”

　　吴世勋看了看他，互相拽手指头的手松开又握紧，才问：“你呢？”

　　吴亦凡看着他的眼睛笑了一下，这种问题像是小学生男女做同桌，三八线画的歪歪扭扭，却一整节课都在注意那一边的情况，好不容易才问出一个问题，费了多大劲。

　　他咳了一声，不知道是掩饰憋在心里的笑，还是在掩饰自己难得的不冷静，“二十八。”

　　吴世勋轻呼了一声，说：“也不大，才比我大三岁，别叫我小孩儿。”

　　这话说的太亲昵，都有点撒娇的意味，两个人突然都有点沉默，吴亦凡只是应了一声。

　　碟片已经放完，固定在选择播放的界面，室内黑暗又隐秘的氛围引人犯罪，这里面的空气都是罂粟的味道，不能再停留。

　　吴亦凡起身，朝吴世勋伸出手，“走吧，不早了。”

　　吴世勋想要说不用的时候已经太迟，他对于那只向自己伸出的手已经无法抗拒，在他反应过来之前身体先做了回答。

　　他自己在脑子里胡思乱想，王子单膝跪地，向马车上的公主伸出手，另一只手上拿着一个酒红色的天鹅绒方盒，那里面安静的躺着王族世袭的戒指，他仰望着他的公主，像是找到了自己的太阳，他的声音如六弦琴般动听，他说，我的公主，愿意和我在一起吗。

　　谁都知道这不是一个问句，公主会毫不犹豫的牵住王子的手，王子会和公主一直一直在一起，幸福永远。

　　爱情把他变成了一个不能思考的低等生物。

　　吴亦凡把他送到门口，突然示意他停一下，“你等一下，我去换件衣服，送你回家。”

　　吴世勋下意识摇头，“不用，我可以自己回家。”尽管拒绝吴亦凡对他来说很难。

　　“不需要？”

　　“不需要。”

　　吴亦凡再次确定，“真的？”

　　吴世勋微笑，这似乎是他在吴亦凡面前少有能找到自己该有的表情的时候，“真的，我又不是女人，我家也不远。”

　　吴亦凡耸了一下肩，“天黑了，注意安全。”

　　吴世勋点点头，“拜。”

　　“拜。”

　　等吴世勋一步三回头的走了，吴亦凡才回头，代替Kevin坐在前台的Sam单手撑脸，对着他响亮的“啧啧”两声。

　　吴亦凡没看他，走过前台的时候手指在桌上敲了两下，“下班了。”

　　Sam朝他背后喊，“注意安全啊。”一连串意味不明的笑。

　　吴亦凡转身把自己肩膀上的毛巾一把扔过去，脸上连眉梢都带着笑，Sam一侧身躲过去，“这毛巾要好好留着啊Kris，可是沾着你们两个人的努力成果哦，以后周年纪念日会需要的！”

　　吴亦凡一边大步走一边整了整自己不存在的衬衫领子，这能称作是一次约会吗，或许吧。


	7. Chapter 7

　　第七章

　　他们的下一次见面还是吴世勋来Landmark找他，Kevin坐在前台，双手被柜台遮住看不清在干什么，但是他表情很专注，吴世勋站在门口，拿出手机看看时间，又盯着前台正上方的钟出神。

　　Kevin把一片指甲打磨好，拉远距离和另一只手比较整体效果，头也没抬就问：“下班挺早的嘛。”

　　吴世勋这才走近，他微微勾着脖子看到Kevin的面前放了一套美甲工具，许多他连用法都不知道的小物品散了一桌子，他默不作声的瞥开眼，指指墙上的钟说：“你们这的钟慢了两分钟。”

　　Kevin仍旧低着头，说：“无所谓，没人在乎它。”

　　吴世勋不知道该做什么，他看着Kevin，Kevin微低着头，这样看总觉得他的眼梢是上翘的，他的嘴唇微张，时不时的吹一下手指，吴世勋又把视线移到他的手上，他正在小心的涂指甲油。

　　Kevin稍微侧身，换了个姿势，他停顿了下，抬眼看吴世勋，两边嘴角都微微翘起来，问：“来找我吗？”

　　这样一看吴世勋才看出Kevin眼睛上了妆，还带了小直径的美瞳，他心里瞬间咯噔一下，一般他很不喜欢这样的男人，但不知道是Landmark这个地方有魔力，还是爱屋及乌的心理，Kevin的样子反而让他觉得惊艳，他想，吴亦凡会不会也化这样的妆，他的扮相是什么样的。

　　吴世勋脸微红，Kevin拿他第一次来Landmark的事开他玩笑，他低着头眼睛不知道往哪里放。

　　Kevin轻笑了声，又低下头涂指甲，他只用拇指和食指拿着刷子，小指紧紧弯着，但是动作不松弛，能看出来手指用力，蜷缩的小指翘的很高，和其他手指依次均匀上升高度，像一把打开的折扇，他一边涂一边说：“来找他吗，你等一下吧，他就快好了。”

　　吴世勋点点头，有点窘迫，不知道Kevin这算是体贴还是精明。

　　Kevin快速抬头看他一眼，向他招手，说：“要等一会儿的，你先过来坐吧。”他从自己旁边的位置里面抽出一张凳子，拍拍板凳，示意吴世勋过来。

　　吴世勋看看旁边的走廊，慢慢的挪到Kevin的旁边，动作轻轻的坐下，他刚想找些关于吴亦凡的话题来说，突然不知道怎么开口，他想了想，只能问：“你们……怎么叫他？”

　　Kevin仍在涂指甲油，他一时没反应过来，重复着说：“怎么叫他？”

　　吴世勋支支吾吾的解释，“就是……你们一般怎么称呼他，他叫什么？”

　　“啊，哦，Kris。”

　　吴世勋默念了两遍，Kris，Kris，又问：“这是他真名吗？”

　　“吴亦凡，他真名叫吴亦凡。”这次Kevin答得很快，像是早料到吴世勋会怎么问，“这里的人当然都是用艺名咯。”他看向吴世勋，朝他递了个wink。

　　吴世勋双手交叉着，脸颊不自觉的微微鼓着，像是孩子在闹脾气般，过了会儿，他转头问Kevin：“你们这里都知道互相的真名吗？”

　　Kevin似乎对于能够找到和自己聊天的人心情不错，他一点都不觉得烦，说：“怎么可能，Landmark里的人都是工作关系，哪会那么了解，隐藏的越多，越安全。”

　　吴世勋想要问出口的话堵在喉咙口，没说出就被Kevin抢了先，“我知道他叫吴亦凡，是因为我跟他关系好。”

　　他抬起头，Kevin正一脸笑意看着他，像是逮个正着，他连忙移开视线，Kevin不再逗他，轻轻的补上一句：“他也知道我叫什么啊。”

　　吴世勋低下头看着自己交叉的手，似乎在思考什么问题，Kevin突然说：“要是你想和他谈恋爱，可不能这样。”

　　他猛地看向Kevin，对方的表情却很自然，对于他过度的反应只是微微挑眉，像是在说，看吧，你确实很在乎他，不管你想不想承认，这是事实。

　　吴世勋隐隐感到头痛，Kevin和吴亦凡关系好也许确实是有原因的，至少这两个人都能很轻松的看出他的想法，被人看穿的感觉太赤裸裸，他对于这样的体贴有点无法承受。

　　他心里有点乱，他还没想过要和吴亦凡谈一场恋爱，虽然他时常想要见到吴亦凡，但是谈恋爱这三个字，似乎把他们的关系一下拉的亲昵又暧昧，他不知道那会是怎么样，他和吴亦凡两个人，像很多普通人那样，一起手牵着手在大街上散步，争吵的时候彼此挣扎着谁先让步，甜蜜的时候在黄昏下接吻。

　　吴亦凡总是站的比他高，他不知道怎么把他拉下来，好能够日日夜夜耳鬓厮磨。

　　“你现在连这些小问题都介意，那以后怎么办，他挺招人的。”

　　吴世勋似乎是在应景一样，轻轻叹了一口气。

　　Kevin终于涂好，把左手放在吴世勋的面前，说：“你看，哪个颜色比较好？”

　　吴世勋像是从自己的思考中拔出来，他看向Kevin的手，小拇指涂的是杏仁色，大拇指涂的是玫红色，他两边看了看，“呃……啊……大拇指的吧。”

　　说实话，Kevin的手真的挺好看，手指修长白皙的不少，但是他的手挺有辨识度，下粗上细，关节不凸出，指尖上翘，指甲被修剪的像长椭圆的玉石，这么一双漂亮的手不做些展示都浪费了，其实吴世勋不知道的是Kevin的片子里有几段就是专注于他的手活的，手做的快生出花。

　　Kevin把手放在自己面前，专注的看着大拇指，脸上露出了笑容，“眼光不错，我也觉得玫红色好。”

　　走廊那边传来一句，“那另一瓶你就给我吧！”

　　吴世勋转过头，走在最前面的那个人他没见过，后面跟着的是吴亦凡，他不知道吴亦凡之前在干什么，听Kevin之前的话估计是在工作，不过衣服都挺干净，他脸上没什么表情，双手插在裤子口袋里，无精打采，看起来有点冷冰冰的，但在注意到吴世勋的时候微微挑了下眉。

　　Kevin把杏仁色的那瓶指甲油扔给Sam，“你就等着呢！”

　　Sam一把接住，“反正你也不喜欢，只有骚一点的东西才能镇得住你！”

　　吴亦凡走到吴世勋面前，有点疲惫的他显得比平常更加温柔，他说：“下班了？”

　　吴世勋急忙站起来，站起来后却又不知道该说什么，只是点点头。

　　吴亦凡歪着头看了吴世勋身后的Kevin和Sam一眼，Kevin正准备用洗甲水把小拇指的杏仁色洗掉，Sam一直在他旁边念叨让他帮自己修指甲，两个人吵吵闹闹，幸好做的是Landmark的前台，要是正经公司的前台，全部开了。

　　吴世勋也跟着回头看一眼，吴亦凡收回视线，略带倦意的眼睛慢慢眨了下，像是在向他示意，说：“出去走走。”说着就向外走。

　　吴世勋连忙跟上，“你的……那个结束了吗？”

　　吴亦凡转过头笑了下，说：“反正马上也可以直接下班了。”

　　PS：如果能够接受，可以把Kevin脑补成白贤or伯贤，如果不能接受，那就请无视这条PS吧~


	8. Chapter 8

　　第八章

　　Landmark的地理位置比较偏僻，后面有个篮球场，平常除了不多的学生来，基本上就是给他们散心的后花园。

　　估计是不担心有人偷篮球，也有可能就是嫌麻烦，角落里还躺着个八成新的篮球，不知道是之前的坏了又买了新的，还是根本没几个人会打，篮球就是个摆设。

　　吴亦凡走过去把球捡起来，在手里颠了颠，直接来了个三步上篮。

　　吴世勋听到篮球进框“砰”的一声，突然想到上次看见这种场景似乎是在高中，算一算都七八年前了，高中同学有的已经结婚，有的出国，谁也想不到他现在会主动追一个GV男优，他被这种不可思议的对比逗笑了。

　　吴亦凡停下来，双手成爪状拿着篮球放在胸前，看着他，说：“你笑什么？”

　　吴世勋摸了摸自己的脸，用手微微捂住嘴和下巴，眼角的弧度已经平复，他摇摇头，低着头说：“没什么。”

　　吴亦凡把篮球在两手之间互相抛掷，他面正对着太阳，未落的夕阳照在他身上，把他的皮肤衬得呈现出一种类似羊皮纸的老旧的昏黄色，但仅仅就是这样的阳光，他似乎都觉得刺眼，他微微眯着眼，问：“我打得不好？这么好笑？”

　　吴世勋连忙摇头，一面说：“没有没有，打得挺好。”

　　吴亦凡轻轻的哼笑一声，这才一会儿，哪儿能看得出打得好不好，他没多说，转身自顾自练习投篮。

　　吴世勋咳嗽两声，说：“你们打篮球都打得很好吗？”

　　吴亦凡刚投进一个，弯腰捡起篮球，听到他的话猛的回头，他的头发还是像之前见到的那样披散在颈间，他的半只右眼隐藏在刘海下，甚至连表情都看的不太清晰。

　　他拿着篮球走近，一边漫不经心的用一根手指转着篮球，一边微微皱着眉说，像是在思考，“我以前上学的时候篮球打得比较多，其他的人嘛……Sam还行，Brian也挺会打……”

　　吴世勋坐在一边的台阶上，双手圈住膝盖，仰头看他，问：“Brian是谁？”

　　吴亦凡的思考似乎受到干扰，他“啪”的一声接住滑下手指的篮球，看着吴世勋，他的脸上还带着认真思考时的表情，显得有些书生气，这和平常的他反差很大。

　　吴世勋有点疑惑，这是又一个他故意做出的伎俩，还是这才是他一直被压抑的样子，他没来得及去细想，吴亦凡歪着头，无奈的闭了下眼，说：“Brian就是……你不用管，等你见到再说吧，他这人有点……”

　　吴世勋睁圆了眼睛，问：“有点什么？”

　　“有点……骚。”吴亦凡说这话的时候还是笑着的，他眯着眼，嘴角翘着，像是在说自己家里一只不听话的小猫，他话是这么说，但对于Brian，他应该一点也不讨厌。

　　“嗯？那Kevin……”吴世勋话已出口，收回来太迟，只能看着对方的眼色慢慢的说，“Kevin不是也有点……”

　　吴亦凡已经走到他面前，他需要完全仰起头才能看到对方的脸，本来四周就暗，被吴亦凡挡在身前就像是提前进入夜晚，他想到自己来的时候才五点多，他渴望时间走得慢一点，他不想听到吴亦凡跟他说，你该回家了，在他面前他总像个孩子一样。

　　吴亦凡在他的旁边坐下，腿伸直的时候碰到他的，他的腿因为惯性左右摇晃了一下也碰到吴亦凡的，互相碰触着像是情侣间最无聊的游戏，他不知道自己为什么会把这两样如此不相似的东西联系在一起，他和吴亦凡，男朋友和男朋友，如此不相似，他又突然笑出了声。

　　但这次还好，吴亦凡注意到了也只是笑着微皱了下眉，继续前面的话说：“Kevin有点性别认同障碍。”

　　“性别认同障碍？”

　　吴亦凡低头看着手中的篮球，点点头，说：“可能跟他小时候有关。”

　　说着又抬头看着吴世勋，说：“他跟Brian不一样，他平常很注重美甲化妆之类的，不是他想这么做，只是他觉得就应该这么做。”

　　“懂没？”

　　吴世勋半张着嘴，没回应。

　　吴亦凡伸出一根手指在太阳穴旁画圈，解释说：“他潜意识里就觉得这是每个人都应该要做的事，就像我们每天都要吃饭洗澡一样。”

　　吴世勋半知半解的点点头，“哦……”

　　吴亦凡没再说Kevin小时候受到了什么影响，他也没再问。

　　过了会儿，他眨眨眼，说：“你还知道这个啊。”

　　吴亦凡只挑了一边嘴角，笑着说：“我又不是文盲，我还是上过学的。”

　　吴世勋从旁边小心的斜着眼看他，问：“Kevin告诉你的？”

　　他摇摇头，说：“不是，我自己这么觉得，相处久了嘛。”

　　“哦。”吴世勋盯着他手里的篮球发呆。

　　吴亦凡颠了颠篮球，站起身拍了拍裤子，向吴世勋勾勾手指，说：“来，我们来打一场。”

　　“啊？我很久没打了。”吴世勋被他拉起来站着，还有点反应不过来。

　　“我也不经常玩。”吴亦凡拽着吴世勋站到场中间，“我进攻，你防守，嗯？”

　　吴世勋只凭本能点了点头，但连吴亦凡说了什么他都没能消化完，吴亦凡连假动作都不用做，球就进了框。

　　篮球“啪啪啪”的在地上拍打，最后滚到一边，吴亦凡没有去捡，他走到吴世勋面前，看着他，说：“怎么了？”

　　吴世勋只看了一眼就又低下头，说：“我真的不怎么会打篮球……”

　　“你今天有点心不在焉。”

　　吴世勋看向他，吴亦凡的目光灼灼，他对于和吴亦凡的直视还是觉得有点难以承受。

　　“有什么事？”吴亦凡回头把篮球捡起来，走到他面前问，“不会和我有关吧。”

　　他说这句话本来也只是随口说，当玩笑开，吴世勋的脸色却一下就变了。

　　“和我有关？那是什么事？”吴亦凡把篮球在两只手之间来回抛掷，语气还是漫不经心的，“你才认识我几天？”

　　吴世勋看他一眼，又连忙移开视线，他下意识的咬着嘴唇，嘴一撅一撅的。

　　吴亦凡突然问：“你家住哪儿？”

　　吴世勋低着头咬嘴唇，停了一下，说：“桃花源。”说完又继续咬。

　　“靠着市中心吧。”吴亦凡在他旁边来回踱步，“你上次还说住的离这近？你说近的意思就是从市中心到郊区？”

　　吴世勋想要反驳，却又无话可说，他很讨厌那种自以为聪明胡乱猜测他人想法的人，但是不得不承认，他只是在掩耳盗铃。

　　“别说你喜欢我。”吴亦凡像是在说一件让人丢脸的事，虽然他说的句式是在猜测，但他的语气很笃定，吴世勋觉得更加不安。

　　吴亦凡在他耳边轻轻的说：“你不觉得你的这种感觉来得太快了吗？”像是微风拂过。

　　黄昏已经完全过去，路灯亮起，四周突然变得很安静，之前两人都没发现一样。

　　吴亦凡松开手，篮球又咕噜噜的滚到一边，眼睛藏到黑暗中，像是不忍打扰这两个彼此靠近的人，这样的气氛让人昏昏欲睡。

　　他轻轻握住吴世勋的手腕，弯腰去亲吻他的嘴唇，他的吻温柔又直接，很快，吴世勋便也专心的回应过去。

　　都说快乐的时光非常短暂，但当身处其中时，吴世勋却觉得时间都停止了，没有风声，没有鸟鸣，只有彼此的呼吸交缠和嘴唇相互摩擦的触感。

　　吴亦凡先开始，也是他先结束，吴世勋还沉浸在其中，保持着原来的姿势轻轻喘气，他小心翼翼的伸出舌头舔了下自己的嘴唇，上面还沾着来不及收回的津液。

　　吴世勋的身子突然颤了下，腰向后缩，但还是被对方抓住，他惊讶的看向吴亦凡，但眼睛里却盛着欲望，张着的嘴不知道要说什么。

　　吴亦凡挑了一下眉，右手还稳稳的握着吴世勋的下身，说：“你有反应了。”

　　吴世勋感到有点头晕目眩，却没想要推开他，只是保持着那个姿势。

　　吴亦凡什么也没做，慢慢放开他，居高临下的看着他，说：“你想要的只是sex，不是一段关系。”

　　他的声音甚至还是像往常一样好听，却少了点懒散。

　　吴世勋呆愣地站着，脑海里都是吴亦凡好听的声音，低沉，认真，没有感情。

　　这样的想法让他很快软了下来，却似乎比开始更冷，没有感情，没有感情，他睁大了双眼盯着地面，受伤且无神，他错以为自己陷入了从未经历过的恋爱，吴亦凡冷漠的态度让他无法释怀。

　　吴亦凡双手插兜，走在前面，说：“走吧，晚了，你该回家了。”

　　吴世勋的眼角更加沉重，他悲哀地想，真的如同他想的那样，总要和他走不一样的路。

　　吴亦凡当然不知道这些，他不可能时时刻刻照顾着一个孩子的感受，尤其当他已经二十五岁了。

　　后来，当吴世勋跟他提起这些事的时候，他只是捂着脸哀叹，天哪。


	9. Chapter 9

　　第九章

　　门铃急促响了两声，吴世勋慢吞吞的从沙发上爬起来，门外的人似乎很没有耐心，门铃又接连响了三声。

　　吴世勋深吸了一口气，又无奈的从鼻子里哼出来，他朝门的方向喊：“来了来了，别催。”

　　门外的朴灿烈正一边手臂扶着墙，不耐烦的用手指在门边不断敲击，一看吴世勋这样，尽管预料到但还是皱起眉，挤开吴世勋往里走，说：“早跟你说了，怎么还是这副样子。”

　　吴世勋跟在后面，叹了口气，把门带上的动作都透露着不情愿，一边拖着步子回到沙发，一边说：“跟你说了我不去。”

　　朴灿烈正拿着茶几上吴世勋的杯子喝了口茶，听到这话，抬眼瞟了他一下，抿了下嘴唇上的茶水，说：“一起出去玩玩咯。”

　　吴世勋在他旁边坐下，动作太猛，朴灿烈手上的杯子还没放下，里面的水差点溢出来，他无声的笑了下，放下水杯，搓搓双手，说：“出去玩玩心情就好了。”

　　“我本来就不喜欢那种场合。”吴世勋拿过遥控器不停的换台。

　　“那就跟我出去，出去到处逛逛。”

　　吴世勋没看他，继续对着电视换台，说：“两个大男人有什么好逛的。”

　　朴灿烈促狭的笑着，用肩膀轻轻撞了撞他，低声说：“哎。”

　　吴世勋无精打采的哼了声，“嗯……”

　　“你怎么了？跟对象闹别扭？”

　　吴世勋才懒懒的瞥他一眼，又转过眼去，说：“我哪有对象。”

　　“说的也是，你有的话我怎么会不知道。”

　　“那你还问。”

　　“试试你。”朴灿烈往他的方向又靠了靠，用肩膀戳他，说，“你到底怎么了，说说看，说不定我能给你帮助呢？”

　　吴世勋转过头看着他，朴灿烈立即睁大双眼，手指指着自己说，“对于女孩子我的经验可比你丰富很多！”

　　吴世勋又懒懒的把眼移开，说：“我知道你很热心。”

　　“有些东西真的是要学习的，你也这个年纪了……”朴灿烈仍然在喋喋不休，其实说实话，作为一个朋友，他确实称得上有义气。

　　“但是，”吴世勋打断他的话，“还是算了。”他朝朴灿烈点点头，示意他别多做努力。

　　朴灿烈和他一起看电视上的广告看了一会儿，屋子里除了电视的声音外静悄悄，他还是尝试着问了一下，“要不我帮你介绍个？”

　　吴世勋右手放下遥控器，单手在沙发旁边摸索着，朴灿烈探着头看，不知道他要拿什么，半天他找出一本杂志拍在朴灿烈脸上。

　　朴灿烈不生气，把杂志又甩回原处，转身去卧室，过了会儿捧着几件衣服放在沙发上。

　　吴世勋还是无精打采的抬头看他。

　　朴灿烈指指吴世勋身上的睡衣，说：“快，换好衣服，和我出去。”

　　他拉着吴世勋的胳膊，使劲把他从沙发上提起来，“就带你出去兜兜风，不去KTV不去台球室也不和其他人吃饭。”

　　吴世勋斜着眼看他一眼，朴灿烈又补充：“真的。”

　　朴灿烈确实没骗他，只是开车带着他从市中心转了圈，看他没有想要停下来的样子，又向郊区开。

　　等到郊区，车辆行人渐少，朴灿烈把音响开大，路虽不堵，但他开得不快。

　　吴世勋似乎才回过神，他自己想了很久，还是清了清嗓子，开口问：“我有一个朋友……”

　　朴灿烈在鼓点声中有节奏的点头，听到他说话，促狭的轻挑了下眉，重复着说：“一个朋友……嗯，你继续。”

　　“他被喜欢的人拒绝了，但是……”吴世勋似乎觉得有点难以启齿。

　　“他还是放不下？”朴灿烈接过话，“当然了，都这样，越是拒绝越是忘不掉。”

　　吴世勋犹豫的点点头，说：“你觉得，接下来他该怎么做？”

　　朴灿烈的手指在方向盘上吧嗒吧嗒的敲击，“没有应该怎么做，关键是他想怎么做。”

　　吴世勋沉默的低着头，头轻靠在车窗上。

　　朴灿烈看他没回应，又说：“这不能笼统的说，要看具体情况，要不你说的再详细一点？”

　　不知不觉已经开出很远，吴世勋发现周围的环境似乎变得越来越熟悉，他坐直身子，说：“你就在这停吧。”

　　朴灿烈转过头看他，“你开什么玩笑？”

　　“就在这停吧，有点事。”

　　朴灿烈靠边停了车，瞪大了眼睛，说：“你有什么事？这里离你家很远。”

　　吴世勋打开车门，一只脚已经踏出去，“没事，你先回去，之后我会自己回家。”

　　“喂喂！你等下！”

　　吴世勋回过头来看他，朴灿烈抓着方向盘，不可置信的问：“所以你就这么把我抛弃了？”

　　吴世勋面无表情的看了他一会儿，“路上小心。”帮他关上了车门。

　　朴灿烈在原地愣了一会儿，强劲的音乐还在播放，等吴世勋已经走远，他才回过神，不管怎么样，把吴世勋带出来兜风的目的已经达到了。

　　他把后视镜对向自己，指着里面一双大眼说：“朴灿烈，我觉得你是个很有义气的人。”

　　转弯，回头。


	10. Chapter 10

　　第十章

　　吴世勋走到Landmark的时候，远远就看到一个人站在大门外面，等到他走近，想进门，但是那个人正好站在门前面，他想绕过那个人，但是那个人离门太近，空隙不足以他过去，他只好跟那人说：“不好意思，请让我过一下好吗？”

　　那个人西装笔挺，年龄大概三十左右，也有可能是留的胡子让他显得有点成熟，他的下巴挺光洁，只在嘴唇上方留着一圈胡子，他双手插在西装裤的口袋里，眼睛盯着门，但没有焦距，微微皱眉，似乎在思考什么。

　　他听到吴世勋说话，像才意识到周围有人，退了两步，向吴世勋微微倾了倾上身，示意让他进去。

　　吴世勋觉得自己的视线太过直接，有点不好意思，没来得及道谢就推开门，他准备松开手的时候门突然被另一股力量拉住，他回头看，那个人也走了进来。

　　那个人走得很快，而且目标似乎很明确，看样子是这里的常客，吴世勋想，难道也是在这做的？

　　前台没人，他站了会儿，还是没人出来，他干脆坐在前台的位置上，摸摸桌上放的日历笔筒，再翻翻抽屉，他摸摸自己的鼻子，这算是侵犯别人的隐私吧，突然旁边的走廊穿来声音，他立即站起来，站到柜台外面，像做贼一样。

　　不过没人注意他，不知道值不值得庆幸，走廊里推推搡搡的两个人（Kevin和西装男），身后似乎还跟着一个人（吴亦凡），前两个人像是在争吵，他一时间没注意到后面跟着谁。

　　他伸着头看了看，不巧的是这两个人他都认识，也许只能说是都见过，他在原地尴尬的踏步，看看门外，又耐不住好奇心转过头去看。

　　走在最前面的是吴世勋刚才在门口看到的男人，之前还穿在身上的西装外套被后面的那个人一把扔在他脸上，他只是无奈的把衣服拿下来搭在一侧手臂上，一边后退一边向后面那人（Kevin）示意让他冷静。

　　后面那人就是Kevin。

　　吴世勋侧头摸了摸鼻子，在原地小范围的来回走，还不时的向那边瞥一眼。

　　天气已经开始转凉，Kevin穿了件短款的皮夹克，里面一件黑色深V，领口一直开到胸下，他一手指着那个人，“你有钱有势。”他说的是肯定句，但看起来似乎很生气。

　　那个人一直退到靠近吴世勋，他好像还是没注意到身边有人，或者是不在意，“我不是那个意思。”他的声音听起来疲惫又无奈，他开口说了两句话，只是在重复，“你知道我真的没有那个意思。”

　　Kevin指向吴世勋，吴世勋吓了一跳，刚想解释，Kevin说：“门在那儿，你自便。”

　　吴世勋心惊胆战好一会儿，才反应过来Kevin是在跟那个人（西装男）说话。

　　那个人背对着吴世勋，吴世勋听到他叹了口气，Kevin话说的挺狠，但他仍旧只是站在原地。

　　过了会儿，那个人（西装男）拉着Kevin想往外走，吴世勋差点被突然转过身的人（西装男）撞到。

　　Kevin一甩手，说：“你想带我出去就出去？我还要上班。”

　　那个人没拿衣服的手插进口袋，语气平静的说：“我只是想带你去跟我爸妈吃顿饭。”

　　Kevin猛地抬头，一脸震惊的看着他，过了会儿，又低下头讷讷的说：“你等下，我卸个妆。”

　　另一个房间里出来一个人（Brian），走过Kevin的时候朝他歪了下头，“Date？”

　　Kevin瞪他一眼，“你管那么多，就知道听别人墙角。”

　　“你下班我不下班？不能光就你占着这条路不让别人走吧。”那人（Brian）一手提个拎包，脚上的皮靴走在地板上嗒嗒响。

　　Kevin看他一眼没再说话，到走廊最里面的一个房间那，推门进去，等他再出来时，身上的衣服也换了，吴世勋瞄了一眼旁边的人（西装男），心想，还挺有耐心。

　　之前出来的那个人（Brian）还没走，站在一边，吴世勋这时候才注意到之前跟在Kevin后面的那个人（吴亦凡），吴亦凡朝他微微点头，吴世勋稍稍犹豫了下，终究还是小步的向他挪过去。

　　吴世勋绕过最后出来的那个人（Brian）的时候，那个人看了他一眼，他觉得有点莫名其妙，但也没精力去多想。

　　他跟吴亦凡打招呼，“下班了？”

　　吴亦凡点点头，说：“快了。”

　　估计确实到下班的时间，又有人出来了，是Sam。

　　“都站在这干嘛？开会呢？”Sam看到吴世勋，拍了一下他的肩，“呦，又来了？”

　　吴世勋有点尴尬，支支吾吾的应。

　　Kevin带着那人走了，或者是那人带着Kevin，之前出来站在一边的那个人（Brian）还问他，“那位gentleman是谁啊，Kevin你也不介绍一下。”

　　Kevin没理他。

　　那人（Brian）转过身，用奇怪的英伦腔调自言自语，“Mean.”看了一眼Kevin走的方向，摊开手耸了下肩，像是一个长辈一样对于Kevin的表现觉得恨铁不成钢，“Andarrogant.”

　　那人（Brian）看向吴亦凡，挑了挑眉，指指门外说：“Together？”

　　“等一下吧。”

　　吴亦凡看吴世勋也在看着那个人（Brian），稍微侧身介绍，“这是Brian。”

　　吴世勋想了想，点点头，说：“哦，就是之前你跟我说过的那个。”

　　Brian睁大眼睛夸张的“Oh”了一声，似乎是在表示听到这句话没有很失望。

　　吴亦凡又向Brian示意，“这个是……”

　　“吴世勋，我叫吴世勋。”吴世勋的样子像是个刚报道上课的初中生。

　　同时沉默了一会儿，Brian转身向门的方向走了几步，吴世勋以为他要出去，小声向吴亦凡求证，“就是之前你说有点……那个的人？”

　　有人总是在听不该听到的话。

　　Brian回头，几步走到他们面前，说：“有点哪个？”

　　吴世勋刚要说话，“我知道你们在背地里都怎么说我，itdoesn’tmatter，当面跟我讲也没什么大不了的。”Brian这话却是对吴亦凡说的。

　　吴亦凡无奈的说：“你没必要这么敏感。”

　　Brian双手抱胸，指着他，“那你就是承认了。”

　　“当我没说。”

　　Brian气冲冲的推门走出去，Sam想跟上去，也被他推开，“Getaway！”

　　吴亦凡朝他喊，“不跟我一起走了？”

　　Brian推门推到一半，一手撑住门恨恨的对吴亦凡说：“Gofuckyourself！”

　　吴亦凡轻轻叹了一口气，但是看样子既不苦恼也不生气，似乎习以为常。

　　Sam回过头，无辜的说：“我只是想安慰他一下。”

　　其他两个人无声的看着他，他对吴亦凡说：“你回去哄哄他吧。”

　　“头疼。”但他那个样子，一点都看不出头疼的情绪。

　　吴世勋脑子里突然乱起来，也有可能是认识吴亦凡之后他就没真正清醒过，他糊里糊涂的想，Brian跟吴亦凡什么关系，住一起？

　　他低下头，又想，那怎么不愿意哄哄我呢。

　　吴世勋愧疚的看向吴亦凡，“对不起……”

　　吴亦凡摇摇头，说：“没事，不关你的事。”

　　Sam接过话头说：“他年龄小，开始被排挤过，可能有点心里阴影。”

　　“被排挤？”

　　Sam嗤了一声，“就他说话那个样也不讨人喜欢啊，这又不是香港。”

　　吴世勋似懂非懂的点头。

　　“而且我们那么说他也不是骂他，就是……你知道……”Sam难得有点为难的样子。

　　吴亦凡挥挥手，说：“别管他，小孩子脾气。”

　　Sam看看吴亦凡，“就你制得住！”

　　吴亦凡微微笑起来，“过奖。”


	11. Chapter 11

　　第十一章

　　吴亦凡知道吴世勋过来是找他的，带他和Sam一起吃了一顿饭，帮他打的，直到把他送上车才走。

　　吃饭的时候，菜点好之后吴亦凡打电话给Brian，到底是把他叫过来，还是一副不高兴的表情，但他坐在吴亦凡旁边，一句话都没有。

　　星期五，吴世勋下班之后又在Landmark门口守着，不过他等的人不是吴亦凡。

　　Kevin不在，不知道是不是又出去，吴亦凡和Sam一起出来，他走过吴世勋的时候看他不动，有点疑惑的皱眉。

　　吴世勋也不自在，他无意识的整理衣袖，说：“我……我等人，有点事……”

　　Sam双手抱着胸，靠在大门上，看起来挺开心的样子，他短促的吹了声口哨，说：“这么快就转移目标了？”

　　吴亦凡顺着Sam的玩笑说：“是吗，谁啊？”

　　吴世勋憋得说不出一句话。

　　吴亦凡收了笑，朝他点点头，说：“那我们先走了。”

　　吴世勋在门口等到将近六点，这种季节天已半黑，他看人都快走光，他还怕是不是自己错过了，Brian才耳朵里插着耳机慢悠悠的出来。

　　“Brian。”第一次叫，他觉得有点奇怪。

　　Brian才抬头注意到他，他走近几步，确认是吴世勋，有点犹豫的摘掉耳机，问：“你……你不是之前那个来找Kris的吗？”

　　吴世勋把手从口袋里拿出来，底气不足的说：“是。”

　　“那你找我干什么？”说着Brian又想把耳机插上。

　　吴世勋急忙说：“我想请你吃顿饭。”

　　Brian的动作顿了顿，“吃顿饭？”

　　吴世勋闭了下眼睛，无奈的说：“就只是一顿饭，不会耽误你太多时间的。”

　　Brian双手插进口袋里，自顾自走出大门，“我很贵的。”

　　其实吴世勋没有特别失望，他料想到会是这种局面，他只是不能控制，他想他原来还是抱了希望的，他背过身，冷风吹到他的后领里，像是安慰的抚摸。

　　Brian走了几步，回头看他背对着自己呆愣站着，有点不耐烦的喊：“请吃饭的还不走快点！”

　　这时候，吴世勋当然是高兴的，但是同时他又觉得，这些人都是什么毛病，总把自己当猴耍。

　　Brian走路很快，吴世勋以为他有想去吃饭的地方，在后面一言不发的跟着，最后只是停在一家又脏又吵的烧烤店。

　　吴世勋小心的看着Brian，想问他贵的就指这个，不过他想了想觉得这样问似乎不太好听，还是说：“在这个地方吃？”

　　Brian只瞟了他一眼，看起来像是懒得理他，他站在一张桌子旁边，等别人吃完，他穿的单薄，不断的跺脚，说：“要不然呢。”

　　“你不是说去贵一点的地方吗？”吴世勋觉得自己这话说的没错，但是他却越说越小声。

　　Brian只是歪着头皱眉看着他，末了无奈的摇摇头。

　　吴世勋左看看右看看，他并没有感受到被一个比自己小的人嘲笑有多令人难为情。

　　旁边的一桌男女没有点吃的，他们在灯光投下的阴影处小声的争吵，其实不算小声，周围都很嘈杂，站在他们旁边的吴世勋听得很清楚，无非是些爱不爱的问题。

　　吴世勋脚尖在地上有节奏的敲击，爱，不爱，爱，不爱。

　　只是二选一的问题，却让世界上绝大多数人绞尽脑汁寝食难安。

　　吴世勋从冷风和被灯光遮住的争吵中隐隐觉察到一种他很久没有感受到的寂寞，他的年龄已经不适合再让他肆意挥霍，却又没能够足以让他了解那些捉摸不透的情绪和人。

　　“我们来得迟了，人有点多，再等等吧。”Brian勾着肩，微微瑟缩着身子。

　　吴世勋沉浸在自己的世界中一时间拔不出来，慢半拍的应了声。

　　Brian的脸隐藏在黑暗中，他微微皱眉看着吴世勋，嘴角却翘着，他在心里默默的念叨，Loveisblind.

　　他们坐下来后，Brian第一句就是：“说吧，有什么事？”

　　吴世勋特别不以为意，那么信心满满，就像事实就是他想的那样，但很可惜，他确实有事。

　　“你怎么知道我有事？”

　　Brian哼笑了一声，这种问题也能问得出口。

　　“关于Kris的事请按一号键。”Brian伸出手在吴世勋的额头上戳了一下。

　　吴世勋的头被戳的动了一下，“……一号键。”

　　“Kris的兴趣爱好请按一，Kris的恋爱经历请按二，Kris的其他情况请按三。”

　　“我也不清楚我到底想知道什么，关于他的一切我都想了解，而且我现在……”吴世勋一手撑住头，看起来有点苦恼。

　　“请使用人工服务。”Brian的手指细细长长，带着少年特有的白嫩，在吴世勋的头上戳来戳去。

　　吴世勋双手捂住脸，低着头，含糊的说：“人工服务。”

　　头顶却一阵沉默，吴世勋抬起头看Brian，对方像一个认真上课的学生那样坐着，面无表情的看着他。

　　他有点不好意思，低下头看着油腻的桌面，说：“我……我现在心里有点乱……我不知道……我没有方向……”

　　Brian从塑料筒里抽出一双一次性筷子，在桌上点着，一边点一边说：“你这个人，不够聪明，不够成熟，没有内涵，缺少自信，缺乏活力，Kris以前的对象似乎没有一个人像你这样的。”

　　吴世勋觉得那筷子简直就是点在自己脸上，可令人悲哀的是Brian说的又都是事实。

　　“但是……”凡事都有个但是，祸兮福所倚，福兮祸所伏，何况Brian这一巴掌打的也不是太用力。

　　“但是Kris却喜欢你。”

　　旁边那对情侣的争吵渐渐融进四周的人流中，吴世勋以前总以为那种两情相悦的事大概只会出现在童话里，他从不相信童话。

　　但也许那并不意味着童话就完全不存在。

　　第十一章

　　吴亦凡知道吴世勋过来是找他的，带他和Sam一起吃了一顿饭，帮他打的，直到把他送上车才走。

　　吃饭的时候，菜点好之后吴亦凡打电话给Brian，到底是把他叫过来，还是一副不高兴的表情，但他坐在吴亦凡旁边，一句话都没有。

　　星期五，吴世勋下班之后又在Landmark门口守着，不过他等的人不是吴亦凡。

　　Kevin不在，不知道是不是又出去，吴亦凡和Sam一起出来，他走过吴世勋的时候看他不动，有点疑惑的皱眉。

　　吴世勋也不自在，他无意识的整理衣袖，说：“我……我等人，有点事……”

　　Sam双手抱着胸，靠在大门上，看起来挺开心的样子，他短促的吹了声口哨，说：“这么快就转移目标了？”

　　吴亦凡顺着Sam的玩笑说：“是吗，谁啊？”

　　吴世勋憋得说不出一句话。

　　吴亦凡收了笑，朝他点点头，说：“那我们先走了。”

　　吴世勋在门口等到将近六点，这种季节天已半黑，他看人都快走光，他还怕是不是自己错过了，Brian才耳朵里插着耳机慢悠悠的出来。

　　“Brian。”第一次叫，他觉得有点奇怪。

　　Brian才抬头注意到他，他走近几步，确认是吴世勋，有点犹豫的摘掉耳机，问：“你……你不是之前那个来找Kris的吗？”

　　吴世勋把手从口袋里拿出来，底气不足的说：“是。”

　　“那你找我干什么？”说着Brian又想把耳机插上。

　　吴世勋急忙说：“我想请你吃顿饭。”

　　Brian的动作顿了顿，“吃顿饭？”

　　吴世勋闭了下眼睛，无奈的说：“就只是一顿饭，不会耽误你太多时间的。”

　　Brian双手插进口袋里，自顾自走出大门，“我很贵的。”

　　其实吴世勋没有特别失望，他料想到会是这种局面，他只是不能控制，他想他原来还是抱了希望的，他背过身，冷风吹到他的后领里，像是安慰的抚摸。

　　Brian走了几步，回头看他背对着自己呆愣站着，有点不耐烦的喊：“请吃饭的还不走快点！”

　　这时候，吴世勋当然是高兴的，但是同时他又觉得，这些人都是什么毛病，总把自己当猴耍。

　　Brian走路很快，吴世勋以为他有想去吃饭的地方，在后面一言不发的跟着，最后只是停在一家又脏又吵的烧烤店。

　　吴世勋小心的看着Brian，想问他贵的就指这个，不过他想了想觉得这样问似乎不太好听，还是说：“在这个地方吃？”

　　Brian只瞟了他一眼，看起来像是懒得理他，他站在一张桌子旁边，等别人吃完，他穿的单薄，不断的跺脚，说：“要不然呢。”

　　“你不是说去贵一点的地方吗？”吴世勋觉得自己这话说的没错，但是他却越说越小声。

　　Brian只是歪着头皱眉看着他，末了无奈的摇摇头。

　　吴世勋左看看右看看，他并没有感受到被一个比自己小的人嘲笑有多令人难为情。

　　旁边的一桌男女没有点吃的，他们在灯光投下的阴影处小声的争吵，其实不算小声，周围都很嘈杂，站在他们旁边的吴世勋听得很清楚，无非是些爱不爱的问题。

　　吴世勋脚尖在地上有节奏的敲击，爱，不爱，爱，不爱。

　　只是二选一的问题，却让世界上绝大多数人绞尽脑汁寝食难安。

　　吴世勋从冷风和被灯光遮住的争吵中隐隐觉察到一种他很久没有感受到的寂寞，他的年龄已经不适合再让他肆意挥霍，却又没能够足以让他了解那些捉摸不透的情绪和人。

　　“我们来得迟了，人有点多，再等等吧。”Brian勾着肩，微微瑟缩着身子。

　　吴世勋沉浸在自己的世界中一时间拔不出来，慢半拍的应了声。

　　Brian的脸隐藏在黑暗中，他微微皱眉看着吴世勋，嘴角却翘着，他在心里默默的念叨，Loveisblind.

　　他们坐下来后，Brian第一句就是：“说吧，有什么事？”

　　吴世勋特别不以为意，那么信心满满，就像事实就是他想的那样，但很可惜，他确实有事。

　　“你怎么知道我有事？”

　　Brian哼笑了一声，这种问题也能问得出口。

　　“关于Kris的事请按一号键。”Brian伸出手在吴世勋的额头上戳了一下。

　　吴世勋的头被戳的动了一下，“……一号键。”

　　“Kris的兴趣爱好请按一，Kris的恋爱经历请按二，Kris的其他情况请按三。”

　　“我也不清楚我到底想知道什么，关于他的一切我都想了解，而且我现在……”吴世勋一手撑住头，看起来有点苦恼。

　　“请使用人工服务。”Brian的手指细细长长，带着少年特有的白嫩，在吴世勋的头上戳来戳去。

　　吴世勋双手捂住脸，低着头，含糊的说：“人工服务。”

　　头顶却一阵沉默，吴世勋抬起头看Brian，对方像一个认真上课的学生那样坐着，面无表情的看着他。

　　他有点不好意思，低下头看着油腻的桌面，说：“我……我现在心里有点乱……我不知道……我没有方向……”

　　Brian从塑料筒里抽出一双一次性筷子，在桌上点着，一边点一边说：“你这个人，不够聪明，不够成熟，没有内涵，缺少自信，缺乏活力，Kris以前的对象似乎没有一个人像你这样的。”

　　吴世勋觉得那筷子简直就是点在自己脸上，可令人悲哀的是Brian说的又都是事实。

　　“但是……”凡事都有个但是，祸兮福所倚，福兮祸所伏，何况Brian这一巴掌打的也不是太用力。

　　“但是Kris却喜欢你。”

　　旁边那对情侣的争吵渐渐融进四周的人流中，吴世勋以前总以为那种两情相悦的事大概只会出现在童话里，他从不相信童话。

　　但也许那并不意味着童话就完全不存在。


	12. Chapter 12

　　第十二章

　　朴灿烈的车停的有点不是位置，差点碰上一个人。

　　“ForChrist’ssake!”Brian立即把拎包提到眼前仔细看，还好只是轻擦了一下。

　　吴亦凡慢他几步赶上来，说：“叫你看着点路。”

　　“Damn.”Brian松开手，拎包重重的在空中晃了半圈。

　　吴亦凡刚想过马路就被人拦住，他虽然不知道开车的是谁，但他并不是很惊讶，他向两边看了看空旷的马路，才看了眼面前的人，“这么巧。”他微笑着点头。

　　吴世勋才注意到那两个人是吴亦凡和Brian，匆忙的下车，站在吴亦凡面前，却又说不出话。

　　Brian在一旁翘着嘴角的笑，揶揄他说：“在我面前不是挺会说吗，换成Kris就变哑巴了？”

　　吴世勋眨眨眼，有点局促的说：“好巧。”

　　吴亦凡没声音，一边Brian的嗤声尤其响亮，吴世勋盯着吴亦凡衬衫的第二颗扣子，脸微红。

　　“你认识？”吴世勋回头看，朴灿烈也下了车，走到他身边站定，又看了两个人一眼，说，“你到这是来找他们的？”

　　吴世勋半侧过身子对他点点头，轻轻的“嗯”了声。

　　当着当事人的面这么问，也不知道看看场合。

　　天气越来越凉，天黑的也越来越早，这个时候路灯已经都亮了起来，似乎是照的他有点刺眼，吴亦凡微皱着眉看了朴灿烈一眼，问吴世勋：“你和你朋友出来玩？”

　　吴世勋才抬头看他，说：“不是……我来找你的。”

　　“找我？”吴亦凡的眉头微松，但他眯着眼，看不清情绪。

　　Brian双手抱胸，说：“他哪次来不是找你。装么。”

　　他说的声音不大，像是在自言自语，只有朴灿烈瞄了他一眼，意味不明。

　　“你来我家坐坐吧，没什么事，就吃个饭。”

　　朴灿烈看着吴世勋，觉得有点不可思议，但他还是没说话。

　　“叫他去你家好歹编个好点的理由，吃饭还是吃……”

　　“Brian.”吴亦凡的声音不大，可能是他的嗓音本来就比较低沉的缘故，只是一句简单的称呼听起来却隐隐含着威慑力。

　　Brian仰头看着天，左腿不满的抖动着，像他这个人般不安分，随时都需要变动去刺激他。

　　“好。”也许是错觉，昏黄的灯光似乎让吴亦凡变得不真实起来，他微皱着眉的样子却称得上是温柔，“我记得你家在桃花源吧，还挺远的。”

　　“没关系，坐我朋友的车。”吴世勋笑得眯起眼。

　　朴灿烈微挑了下眉，长出了口气，说：“是，我就是你司机。”

　　吴世勋仍旧看着吴亦凡，一只手拍了拍朴灿烈的肩。

　　“那麻烦你朋友了。”吴亦凡话是对着吴世勋说的，却看着朴灿烈点了点头。

　　朴灿烈双手插在裤子口袋里，站得笔直，看着微弯下腰的吴亦凡，似乎轻声“嗯”了下，说：“不客气。”

　　“不带我去？”Brian左右晃了晃脑袋，一双杏仁眼睁得浑圆，他年纪本来就小，故意卖起乖来就像个孩子一样，“就只邀请Kris一个人可不公平哦，It’snotfair.”

　　朴灿烈眯起眼睛，伸出一根食指对着Brian左右摆动，学着Brian的语气说：“小朋友，这个社会可没有什么fair或者是unfair哦。”

　　Brian身子向后微倾，眼睛向下看着朴灿烈，说：“是啊，尤其是这种话从像你这种富二代的人嘴里说出来，真是新奇。”

　　“Brian.”这次吴亦凡的声音依旧不大，他的声音似乎就没大过，总是波澜不惊，像绿黑色的井水，深不见底。他的音拖得有点长，似乎有点无奈，有点纵容。

　　他转过头，右手搭上Brian的肩，说：“你先回去。”

　　“就知道……”Brian的皮靴重重的跺了下地，转头就走了。

　　吴亦凡在他身后叮嘱：“走路看着点。”

　　“Brian……”朴灿烈皱着眉重复，“还搞个英文名，现在小孩儿都不知道尊老爱幼。”

　　吴世勋用手肘戳了他一下，小声说：“你这话说的，你也不看看你那态度。”还不忘瞟一眼吴亦凡的反应。

　　吴亦凡看着地，嘴唇微抿。

　　“你跟他很熟？这么护着。”

　　吴世勋急忙推着朴灿烈向车走去，“走走走，司机开车！”

　　朴灿烈一面被他推着，双手依然抱胸，一面说：“不要钱的劳力，也不心疼。”

　　吴亦凡慢吞吞的跟上，看着前面两个人轻轻笑了。


	13. Chapter 13

　　第十三章

　　凭心而论，吴亦凡确实是有点惊讶的，他看着面前镶着一圈粉色花边的蛋糕，半天说不出话。

　　真难得，他也有这种时候。

　　“这难道不该一直是你那个littleboy的角色吗？你看他每次见到你眼睛都不知道往哪儿放，我……我……那个样子还真是lovely！”如果Brian在这的话肯定会这么说，顺便取笑一下吴世勋的说话方式。

　　幸好没带他来，吴亦凡在心里抽出个空暗暗为此松了口气。

　　吴世勋两手交叉相握放在桌上，大拇指不安的互相摩挲，说：“听说你的生日快到了。”

　　吴亦凡垂下视线，嘴角微微翘起，像是说话之前的预备动作，也像是在满意的笑，他轻轻点了点头，说：“是，快了。”

　　听说？听谁说？还能有谁。

　　吴亦凡嘴角的弧度更加明显，他立即抿了下唇，平复不小心外露的情绪，没有几个人会注意，这就像是他的习惯动作。

　　吴世勋像是才意识到这样不正常的沉默，拿起一旁的盘子和塑料刀，说，“先吃蛋糕还是先吃饭？”还没等到回答又自己把餐具放下，“还是先吃饭吧，先吃饭。”

　　饭桌上安静的不像样子，吴亦凡吃的不多，他叹了口气放下筷子，仿佛吃饭对他来说是件多累的事。

　　吴世勋坐立不安，时时用余光关注吴亦凡的一举一动，“你不吃了？”他把筷子顶部放在口中松松含着，模糊不清的问，“不合口味吗？”

　　“我平常吃的就不多。”吴亦凡左眼俏皮的眨了下，这种动作就像是暧昧的调情，“我们可都是要靠身材吃饭的人。”

　　吴世勋也放下手中的筷子，准备切蛋糕，“那吃块蛋糕吧。之前没问过你，不知道你喜不喜欢草莓的。”他一边掀开蛋糕盖子一边小心翼翼的观察吴亦凡的表情。

　　“哦，我无所谓。”

　　吴世勋拿起塑料刀刚碰到奶油又急忙放下，说：“还没插蜡烛呢。”

　　吴亦凡微皱起眉，似乎有点无可奈何的样子，小声说：“多不方便。”

　　吴世勋拿起一边的花骨朵在蛋糕上方的“吴亦凡生日快乐”的字样比了比，还是没下得去手，就只在桌上点了，荷花蜡烛不稀奇，但是两个人都不是孩子的年纪，很久没见到这东西，安静的房间里回荡着生日快乐的乐曲，显得古怪又滑稽。

　　“嗯……许个愿吧。”吴世勋不自然的动了下肩膀，这种场合下，似乎连说话对他来说都是挑战。

　　吴亦凡像是被逗笑了，眼睛弯弯的看着他，说：“真的有必要这么做吗。”

　　吴世勋皱了下鼻子，含糊的嘀咕：“许一个吧。”

　　吴亦凡微微俯下身子，这种姿势让他们的脸颊更加靠近，他看着吴世勋不敢注视着他的眼睛，视线在他的眉骨周围流连。

　　这种眼神温柔又直白，吴世勋甚至能感觉得到那种视线仿佛幻化出一只手，在自己的太阳穴周围反复按压，他不知道为什么，这种感觉催得他昏昏入睡。

　　“生活本身就会带给我们很多惊喜，我不需要寄希望于这些无意义的自我安慰中。”吴亦凡的声音放得很低，像是深陷进柔软的床垫，如此接近而又不真实。

　　“也是。”吴世勋觉得自己的耳朵滚烫，但他不敢用手摸去证实，他切了两小块蛋糕，鲜艳欲滴的草莓像是爱人的红唇，沉甸甸的像说不出口的甜言蜜语。

　　他拿叉子在自己的那份上插来插去，却没送进口中，他问：“怎么样？口味还好吗？”

　　吴亦凡抬眼轻轻挑了下眉，说：“还不错。”

　　他似乎懒得多说话，总是细微的表情很多，每一个几不可察的动作里都饱含了所有他的情感，吴世勋觉得他太吝啬，却又觉得他太宽容，他对每一个人，甚至每一个没有生命的事物都倾入他这种带有暗示性的情感，这不公平。

　　哦，小朋友，这个社会上可没有什么fair还是unfair，nonono.

　　朴灿烈玩笑般的话语在他耳边响起，像是清脆的敲门声把他带回现实。

　　生活是横祸和惊喜组成的七巧板，生活是个恶作剧。

　　吴世勋看着吴亦凡嘴唇上残留的奶油，推开椅子站起来走到他旁边，他们本来坐的就近，这只是一步的距离，他一只手撑在吴亦凡的椅背上，一只手搭在他的左肩上，倾下身张开嘴含住了他的唇。

　　不是单纯碰触的亲吻，God，那可是个湿漉漉的Frenchkiss。Brian这么兴奋的跟他说过，boy，除去湿吻之外的都只是干巴巴的面包，对于生活连调味品都比不上。

　　吴亦凡愣了一下，微闭的眼角小幅度的翘了下又落了下去，他认真起来，伸手握在吴世勋的腰两侧，把他向自己拖，似乎想让他坐在自己腿上。

　　吴世勋难得的不配合，他轻轻挣动了下，吴亦凡从相互摩擦的唇齿间发出一声意味不明的询问。

　　吴世勋的手向下，放在吴亦凡的胸前，但并没有深入，他似乎在犹豫。

　　吴亦凡的身子渐渐变热，是原始的情欲或是职业习惯，这并不重要，他的舌头用力的刮擦着吴世勋的上颚和下齿贝，两手轻轻把他的上衣向上提，他没有注意到这种动作是不是太直接，刚想继续深入，面前的人却突然消失了。

　　“你！”吴世勋蹲下身解开吴亦凡的裤子拉链，直接就把他的下体含进了口中。

　　吴亦凡看着在身下努力的毛茸茸的脑袋，觉得无奈又好笑。

　　吴世勋只吞下一个头，双手握着根部，他微微皱着眉，想动却又动不了。

　　“别用牙齿……嘶……别用牙齿！”

　　吴世勋只能尽可能张大嘴，没一会就觉得下巴疼，他的嘴唇上和嘴边有一些透明的液体，看上去有一种清纯与淫秽的反差冲击。一口就能吞了。

　　“好了好了。”吴亦凡低沉的笑声从他的头顶传来，吴世勋疑惑的抬头看。

　　吴亦凡轻轻推开他，把未完全勃起的下身塞回裤子里，拉着他的一边手臂让他站起来，笑着说：“别勉强自己了。”

　　又从桌边抽出几张纸巾，递到吴世勋的嘴边，“擦擦。”

　　吴世勋呆愣的接过，站在他面前。

　　吴亦凡朝他点点头，说：“坐。”

　　吴世勋向后退了几步，一屁股跌坐回椅子里。

　　吴亦凡用指尖敲了敲桌面，说：“谁叫你这么做的？”似乎带着隐隐的审问。

　　“没谁。”声音从捂着纸巾的嘴里发出，有点模糊不清，也有点底气不足。

　　“以后别做了，这不适合你。”吴亦凡指尖敲击的声音似乎有节奏，他又补充道，“暂时不适合。”

　　带有某种颜色的沉默。

　　“你是不是……”吴世勋小心翼翼的坐正身子，似乎怕破坏这份怪异的安静，“我听有人说……你喜欢我。”最后几个字像是被饥饿拖住，舍不得出口。

　　吴亦凡只瞟了他一眼，“是。”

　　虽然吴世勋之前就知道，但那是从别人口中，真实性无从考证，现在他的脸竟然微微红了。

　　吴亦凡的表情没多少变化，眉眼却突然温和了许多。二十五岁的大男孩，还脸红呢。

　　“要不然我也不会什么都不问就到你家来了。”他的尾音上扬，像是在责怪吴世勋的观察不到位。

　　怎么能怪他呢，爱情是个沙漏，让沙子从大脑统统流向心脏，一滴不留。

　　“有人说……”

　　吴亦凡打断他，“别有人说了，Brian，我知道。”

　　“你知道？”吴世勋显得很惊讶。

　　“我当然知道。”吴亦凡的眼睛从上面快速向下看，看起来有种让人想要膜拜的傲慢，“但这件事，他原来可不知道。”

　　吴世勋愣了好一会儿，有点不可置信的开口，说：“你……你让Brian这么跟我说的？”

　　吴亦凡微微翘着嘴角眨了下眼睛。

　　吴世勋又有点疑惑，“可是……你怎么知道我们当时……”

　　“我离你们不远，当时我和Sam在一起吃饭，那儿我们经常去的。”

　　吴世勋半张着嘴回不过神，拿着纸巾的手还举在半空，吴亦凡对他眯着眼笑，还故意挑了下眉，仿佛在说，对，就是你想的那样。

　　荷花蜡烛还在唱着生日快乐，不知疲倦般重复一遍又一遍，誓要唱到生命终结。

　　似乎还有什么几不可闻的声音，在空气里噼里啪啦的响，从天花板跳到沙发上，再飞向阳台，不知疲倦。

　　生活本身就能够产生很多惊喜，在你没有遇到之前，你永远不会想到前方藏着什么宝藏。


	14. Chapter 14

　　第十四章

　　Sam坐在前台，正专注于手上的游戏，突然旁边有个人影，他快速瞟了一眼，又低下头去，说：“出去？”

　　吴亦凡头上戴着顶棒球帽，他听到这话停下脚步，伸手调整了下帽檐，心不在焉地看了眼大门，说：“下班。”

　　Sam又瞄了他一眼，翘着嘴角笑，说：“这么早？”

　　吴亦凡双手插进上衣口袋，动了动肩膀，他大敞的领子里是一件白色背心，这样的动作似乎显得他有点冷，也有点不耐烦，“今天结束的早。”

　　Sam手上动作飞快，好一会儿才慢慢应道：“哦。”

　　吴亦凡转过头看Sam，他的眼睛隐在帽檐的阴影中，只能模糊的看到有几点反射的光亮，他似乎微皱着眉，说：“Kevin不在？”

　　“他啊，”说到这个Sam似乎才从游戏中回过点神，“跟那个张先生出去了。”

　　那个留着小胡子的男人没有自我介绍过，Kevin似乎也没有主动介绍的样子，但是因为他来找Kevin的次数太多了，Landmark的人都挺好奇，有人问过他是Kevin什么人。

　　他一直都挺严肃，也不能说严肃，只是没什么表情，似乎总是皱着眉，那群新来的小孩还在私下开玩笑说是不是抬头纹太重了。

　　他身上的黑西装和上嘴唇的胡子让他看起来有些年纪，不过大部分人都不敢靠的太近，没人能确定他的眉间是不是有岁月留下的沟壑。

　　终于有人被推出来问，他正站在门口等Kevin下班，他愣了一下，笑着说，朋友。

　　问他问题的孩子仓促的跑回房间，脸颊微红，总是板着脸的人突然笑起来有种难以言喻的魅力，就算长相并不出色的人似乎也会瞬间变得鲜活起来，像是被涂上丰沛的颜色，光彩熠熠。

　　那些在门后偷看的人又把他向门外推，朋友，都这么说，太敷衍了事了。

　　Landmark不是什么大公司，没有能力硬去签红的男优，里面的人都凭自愿进去，Gay的成分会比一般公司多一点，大概过半，也有说七比三的，谁知道。

　　被推出来的那个男孩是个G，大眼睛无规律的不断眨着，却就是不敢直视他，脆生生的问，先生，请问你是哪里人？做什么的？

　　门后的人互相趴在背上止不住笑，还“先生”呢。

　　他的声音比他的长相要年轻许多，比中音还要清朗一些，他礼貌的微微弯下脖子，看着那个男孩，说，我是本市人，我姓张。

　　男孩支支吾吾的念叨，哦，姓张啊，谢谢。

　　跑回房间里再也不肯出来。

　　也不知道具体是从谁开始，渐渐的，Landmark里的人都把他称为张先生，大部分人还会在前面加上主语，Kevin的张先生，有些新来不熟悉的人会补充为前台那个Kevin的张先生。不管怎么称呼，那位平常很严肃，笑起来却让人脸红心跳的张先生，跟其他人关系都不大。

　　“又去？”吴亦凡的表情看不到，嘴角却像是在笑，说，“他都快给人包养了。”

　　“谁说不是。”Sam立即附和，“都要从良了。”

　　吴亦凡笑了一声，抬脚往大门走，又被Sam叫住，“你也出去跟人约会？”

　　他答非所问，说：“今天的part比较短。”

　　“不等Brian了？”

　　吴亦凡嗤了一声，揶揄的笑，说，“他又不是没成年，过马路还要我牵着？”他一边说一边推开门，他身子探出去，一手撑住门，转头对Sam说，“还有事，先走了啊。”

　　Sam抬手挥了下，回道：“拜。”一低头游戏正好在关键地方输了，他骂了一句，放下手机抹了抹脸。

　　吴亦凡前脚才走没几步路，Sam旁边又多出一个人，Brian靠在墙上，他微低着头，眼睛却盯着大门，这样看起来表情有点凶。

　　Sam一手撑在台子上，一手搭在大腿上，说：“怎么了这是？你的mate把你抛弃了？”

　　Brian瞪了他一眼，Sam立马噤声，过了会儿，他又对他招招手，说：“多大点儿事，没了Kris你还回不了家了？过来过来。”

　　Brian慢吞吞的挪过去，显得很勉强，双臂抱着胸，小声嘀咕说：“你知道什么。”

　　“啧，怎么跟哥哥说话呢？”

　　Brian身子向后赖，把头放在台子上，不理Sam。

　　Sam又不知道从哪里拿出一颗巧克力，撕开包装就往Brian嘴里塞，“来来，哥哥请你吃糖。”

　　>>>

　　吴亦凡坐下来的时候看了眼手机，已经五点，他伸手摸了下对面坐着的人面前的杯子，从远处看就像是抚上那人的手，他说：“别喝了，都冷了。”

　　吴世勋松开捧着饮料的手，两手交叉放在桌上，低着头不知道在想什么，过了会儿，他抬起头轻声说，听起来像没睡醒一样，“我们去哪儿吃饭？”

　　吴亦凡用手指敲了敲桌面，停了下，说：“现在就吃吗？等会儿吧，不急。”

　　吴世勋又低下头，小声重复着，“嗯，不急。”

　　“你想在这吃吗？”

　　“随你。”

　　吴亦凡笑了下，下巴轻轻上扬，指了指吴世勋，眼睛弯弯的说：“听你的。”

　　吴世勋立马低下头，又拿过面前那杯饮料捧着，沿着杯身上上下下的摩挲，说：“嗯……你明天有事吗？”

　　“有啊，”吴亦凡挑了下眉，似乎有点无奈，说，“明天还有两个part，手上这部就结束了。”

　　“……哦。”吴世勋没说什么，但他的语气听起来似乎有点失落。

　　吴亦凡抬眼看了吴世勋一眼，换了个姿势坐，说：“哎，明天还要出外景，麻烦。”

　　“出去？”

　　吴亦凡向后仰，背靠在椅背上，说：“嗯，要找个有水的地方。”

　　吴世勋的语调上扬，问：“这么冷还要在水里？”

　　“没有没有。”吴亦凡连忙摇手，说，“就是在水边，草地上。”

　　“哦……”吴世勋又松开手中的饮料，在桌面上轻轻磨蹭着，说，“下午出去吗？”

　　“早上，人少，也能早点回来。”

　　吴世勋点点头，说：“注意别感冒，听天气预报说明天早上只有十三度。”

　　吴亦凡坐直身子，手臂撑在桌上，眨了下眼睛，眼神瞬间变得温和起来，说：“没有那么早，大概八九点的样子。”

　　“嗯……”不知道吴世勋想说什么，他用一只手撑着头，另一只手在桌上摸了下，似乎有点无所适从，又握住了杯子，“嗯……”

　　吴亦凡笑了出来，说：“想说什么就说，那么严肃干什么。”

　　吴世勋因为体质缘故不易长胖，他的身材瘦削，现在他一手撑住头，挤压的嘴微微嘟起，这样看起来有点少年时期饱满圆润的样子，说：“那你周末有事吗？”

　　“如果你指的是工作的话，应该没什么事，怎么了？”

　　“我，”吴世勋头搁在手上，每说一个字头就小小的动一下，眼睛稍稍向上看，这幅样子显得幼嫩又无知，吴亦凡看在眼里，在心里轻轻笑出声，嘴角一直微抿着。

　　“我想，要是你周末没事的话，去我家两天吧，来回这么远，多烦……”越说到后面越像自言自语，但是语气却是理直气壮的。

　　“哦，现在知道离这远了？”

　　吴世勋摸着后颈，不自然的说：“我不是说……远……就是不方便嘛……”不知道是不是坦白过的关系，现在他跟吴亦凡说话已经在无意间有了隐隐撒娇的意味。

　　“行行行，”吴亦凡笑着直直看着他，说，“你说什么就是什么。”

　　吴世勋低下头，身子向后靠，想努力掩饰情绪，但还是止不住，从吴亦凡的角度可以看到他侧面的一口糯米小牙，顶端有些尖尖的，像是轻轻咬在他的身体上。

　　“我明天来这接你。”

　　吴亦凡故意揶揄他，说：“还是你那个朋友？”

　　吴世勋摇摇头，神情一脸认真，说：“我自己有车的，不过平常我不太喜欢开。”


	15. Chapter 15

　　第十五章

　　吴世勋在外面等了一会儿，前台没人，桌上摊着一本杂志，他刚坐下翻了几页就看到Kevin从旁边走过去。

　　“Kevin！”

　　“哎？”Kevin像是才注意到他，愣了一会儿又笑嘻嘻的说，“现在变成你给我们坐前台了？Sam给你发工资了吗？”

　　“哦，那个，Kris下班大概还有多长时间？”

　　Kevin似乎也不是很清楚，想了一会儿，说：“Kris啊，他应该差不多了吧，刚才我看他们房间门都开了，你去那边找找吧。”

　　吴世勋站起身来，朝Kevin走了几步，指着走廊说：“在这里面？”

　　“嗯，402，你往里面走就看到了。”Kevin一边跟他说话一边看手机，像是有事，“我先走咯，拜拜。”

　　“哦，嗯，拜拜。”等吴世勋回头的时候Kevin已经出了大门。

　　这里的门牌号没什么规律，开始从外往里走还是按照次序的，但是302之后又变成了6开头，吴世勋向对面看，门牌号却变成了四位数，他走几步停一下，生怕吵到某个房间里的人。

　　其实也没什么好顾忌的，门基本上都关着，就算被人看到也没什么大不了，他上上下下检查了自己的穿着，起码他身上衣服都在，他又想到第二次见到吴亦凡时，显然是刚刚结束之后的样子，像是这个职业都变得光明起来。

　　他一直走到走廊的尽头，左手边的房间门开着，有三两个人前后走出来，具体是几个吴世勋没太注意，从这个角度他正好可以看到里面的床上坐着吴亦凡。

　　他突然变得不太会走路，歪歪倒倒的像个企鹅，站在门边上，看着吴亦凡。

　　吴亦凡半躺在床的正中央，他上身套一件深灰色的长袖，领口开得很大，腰的部分却很贴身，两腿交叠在一起，脚上还穿着军靴。

　　他朝吴世勋懒懒的眨了下眼，“过来啊。”

　　“哦。”吴世勋又像个企鹅一样一左一右的走过去。

　　吴亦凡从床头柜上拿过一包烟，抽出一根点燃后，顺手把剩余的放在腿边，他深深的吐出一口烟，一手摸着额头，说：“终于over了。”

　　他看了吴世勋一眼，用夹着烟的手指了下他背后，说：“把门关上。”

　　吴世勋又走回去轻轻把门关上，“很累吗？”

　　“还好，”吴亦凡伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，像是在尝空气中香烟的味道，左手大拇指不断刮着额头，低着头说，“今天没真做，就是刚才那个老是喊cut，拖那么久，事儿多。”

　　“导演？”

　　吴亦凡点点头，像是缓过神来，拍了拍床，说：“坐。你什么时候来的，等得不耐烦了？”他笑着抬头看吴世勋，开玩笑的神情。

　　“没有，没等几分钟。”

　　吴亦凡轻轻的点头，“哦……”他把烟和打火机拿开放在床头柜上，又朝旁边挪了挪，让吴世勋坐下来，他夹着烟的右手不断抚摸着眼窝和鼻梁，微微闭着眼，说，“最近……怎么样？”

　　他像是没话找话，或者只是找错了话题，吴世勋隔着烟雾看着吴亦凡轮廓鲜明的侧脸，答非所问，说：“你不做也行。”

　　吴亦凡抬起眼看他，这个角度显得他的眉毛像是深深刻在眉骨上，整个人似乎瞬间凌厉了许多，他没说话。

　　吴世勋“嗯”了声，转移视线看向旁边，说：“你不做这行做其他的应该也不难，你这么聪明，现在好的夜校也不少的。”他的头微微歪向一边，有一种幼稚与懒散的纯真，眼睛看向左下角，却像是在对对方讨好的请求。

　　“你怎么知道我就聪明了？”吴亦凡屈起一条腿，右手搭在膝盖上，笑着说，“我大学没毕业。”

　　“嗯……你平常……反正……没事的，没事的。”吴世勋拍拍吴亦凡的肩，不知道要表达什么意思，他总不能说是情人眼里出西施。

　　吴亦凡敛了笑，轻轻叹了一口气，说：“好，你说的对，也是时候了。”

　　“啊？真的？”吴世勋睁大眼睛，嘴微张，还真的自己说什么他就听什么。

　　“反正还有两个月合约也到期了，这行的饭也吃不长啊。”吴亦凡左右晃着腿，像是在自言自语，说，“要开始找其他工作了，要不然该没饭吃了。”

　　说完这话，他又看向吴世勋，笑的眼睛眯起来，像以前很多次一样，带着点无意的挑逗和嘲笑。

　　吴世勋抓着他的手臂轻轻摇晃，说：“不会没饭吃的。”

　　“你养我？”

　　吴世勋连忙点头。

　　吴亦凡笑着把脸转到一侧，一手把头发往上撩，说：“算了吧，逗你玩的。”

　　“真的。”吴世勋另一只手也攀上他的手臂，渐渐往下滑，两只手松松抓住他的右手，重复道，“真的真的。”

　　吴亦凡没回答他，只是缩回右手，说：“小心点，烟还点着，小心烫到。”

　　吴世勋两只手握在一起，搭在身前，含糊地说，似乎在表达对于不被信任的委屈，“我是认真的，虽然我们认识时间不长，但是……我真的是认真的。”他本来想说“我真的很喜欢你”，但又觉得喜欢似乎是小孩子的事，而爱又说不出口，他想一想耳朵就要烧起来。

　　“好了好了，”吴亦凡微皱着眉，似乎有点无奈，说，“我哪儿要你养？我自己有存款好不好。”

　　“哦……哦。”吴世勋隐约觉得自己绕了个大圈子，但他不知道围绕的中心是什么东西，只是跑到最后，还好终于看到天晴。

　　他被臊的有点无所适从，东看看西摸摸，他拿起一个放在床边的东西，问：“这个是谁的？忘记带走了？”

　　他手上拿着一个粉红色的东西，圆弧状，开始他没意识到是什么，觉得似乎见过，却又暂时想不起来。

　　吴亦凡笑了下，接过来直接戴在吴世勋的头上，说：“小白兔的。”

　　原来那是一个发箍，不过上面的棉布很软，之前放在床上被揉成一团看不出形状，两条长长的耳朵一条搭在吴世勋的额前，一条歪向侧面落在他的耳边，吴世勋眨了眨眼，伸手摸向自己的头顶，才意识到发生了什么。

　　“我不戴……”说着就要把发箍拿下来，“你们这里怎么会有这种东西？”

　　“别摘，戴着吧，挺好的。”吴亦凡抓住他的手，把手上的烟掐掉，帮他把发箍重新固定好，“情趣嘛，角色扮演之类的。”

　　吴亦凡右手抵住嘴，饶有兴致的看着吴世勋，说：“挺适合你的，白白嫩嫩。”

　　“一点都不适合……”吴世勋小声嘀咕，脸颊鼓鼓，似乎很不满，“那你也要戴！”

　　“我？我不用……”吴亦凡连忙摇头，吴世勋直接打开床头柜的抽屉，里面都是各色的装扮和小饰品，他拿过几个看了看，吴亦凡趁他还没决定，赶快拿了一个灰色的戴上，“就这个吧，你看跟你那个也差不多。”不是整套的，看不出来具体是什么，大概是狼耳。

　　吴世勋回头看了眼，“不行。”伸手就拽了下来，把自己手上的这个硬是给他戴了上去。

　　吴亦凡挺无奈，但到底不是什么大事，就随他去，终于戴上了一个猫耳，棕色的耳朵尖尖的，吴世勋摸了摸，满意的笑着点点头。

　　“喵……叫一声听听。”

　　吴亦凡倾下身，贴着他的脖颈，轻声说：“我不会，你教我。”

　　吴世勋轻微的抖了下，喷在脖子上的热气让他有种被灼伤的错觉，他呢喃的“嗯”了声，身体止不住向后倒。

　　吴亦凡一手搂住他的腰，一手不知道拿过什么东西往吴世勋身上套。

　　“这是什么啊？”吴世勋把手抬起来，勉强睁开眼，右手上是一个粉红混粉白的半指手套，但是向手臂延伸的地方挺长，他一手举起，另一只手不注意就被脱掉了半个袖子，“你干什么啊？”

　　吴亦凡一下下啄吻着他的下巴，眼睛半眯起，换了只手搂着他的腰，把他右手的袖子也脱了下来，他把他的外套向后扔去，半挂在床尾。

　　吴世勋的上身只剩一件长袖T恤，袖子松松的，被吴亦凡卷到手肘，他让吴世勋躺下，跪在他的双腿间，给他套上另一支手套，“你会喜欢的。”

　　吴世勋的眼神迷蒙，询问的“嗯”了声，却没有反抗，只是微微皱着眉，他弯起腿想把腿并拢，却被吴亦凡捉住小腿，脱掉他的鞋袜和裤子，换上粉红色的长袜。

　　绵软毛绒的布料松松的包住他的小腿和半只脚，他的内裤也是白色的，吴世勋咬着嘴唇尽量抬起头向下看，还真有点小白兔的样子。

　　吴亦凡把他的两条腿分开，自己嵌入其中，隔着他仅剩的衣服轻轻抚摸，温柔的吻他的唇。

　　吴世勋觉得脖子上有点凉，他用手撑住吴亦凡的前胸，疑惑的低下头看，他脖子上又不知道什么时候被戴上了一个深色的颈环，还挂着一个铃铛，他微微晃了晃脖子，铃铛发出清脆但微弱的响声，他拿着那个小铃铛努力凑近了看，又天真的笑，不知道笑什么。

　　吴亦凡低着头，他的头发散下来，骚刮着吴世勋的眼睛，吴世勋挥了挥他的头发，用力的眨眨眼。

　　吴亦凡的手从吴世勋的腰下往里探，轻轻按压着他的背弯，吴世勋像是疼痛一样向上拱起身，闭着眼睛，眉紧皱，喉结动了动，努力压抑下即将出口的声音。

　　他把脸转向一边，陷进枕头里，喃喃道：“这样还是不公平嘛……”

　　吴亦凡用嘴帮他完全勃起，因为吴世勋第一次的反应，这次吴亦凡尤其耐心，确定扩张做足，进去也是极其缓慢的进。

　　“有点疼……”吴世勋用手臂捂住嘴，不安的眨眼。

　　“没事，没事的，放松。”吴亦凡一边亲吻着吴世勋大腿内侧的肌肤，他那里的肌肉绷得很紧，他太紧张，腿都是僵直的。

　　“嗯，嗯……”吴世勋一边应着，一边努力的放松身体，吴亦凡的手握住他的大腿外侧，轻轻的揉捏，看准时机缓慢又直接的送了进去，全部进去的时候，吴世勋的眼角已经被逼出泪来。

　　吴亦凡的上衣之前已经被他自己脱掉，他俯下身，赤裸的上身贴上吴世勋的身体，隔着薄薄的一件衣物相互摩擦着，有种半遮的诱惑。

　　吴世勋的脸颊绯红，颈间都是湿黏的汗水，吴亦凡的脑袋埋在他的颈窝，紧紧抱住他，远远看去，黑白分明，分不清粘在吴世勋脸上的是谁的头发。

　　吴世勋的腿高高翘着，脚趾蜷缩，他身上的粉色和袜子的粉红快要融合在一起，像棉花糖一样，似乎咬一口就能化在嘴里。

　　他带着长袖手套的手臂攀上吴亦凡的脖子，随着他有节奏的撞击轻轻摇晃，开始吴世勋还拼命咬紧下唇，到后来什么都控制不了，像小动物一样细细哼吟，还带着隐约的啜泣声。

　　在撞击与呻吟的间或，似乎还能听到一点若有若无的叮铃声，只是显得越来越沉闷，像是要被满屋汹涌的情欲淹没，无法自拔。


	16. Chapter 16

　　十六章

　　回去的时候，是吴亦凡开的车，到了桃花源门口，吴世勋一眼就看到了朴灿烈，没办法，一排的车，就他一个电线杆似的站在车旁边杵着，太显眼。

　　“你先靠边停一下。”在路过朴灿烈的时候，吴世勋叫吴亦凡稍微等一下，准备开车门出去。

　　朴灿烈也看到他，向他这边走了几步，突然停顿了一下，隔着车窗向他打了个手势，“别出来了，你先把车停过去吧。”

　　把车在车库里停好，吴世勋愣了几秒钟，才开口对吴亦凡说：“灿烈可能找我有点事，你跟我一起去吧。”

　　吴亦凡摇摇头，说：“不了，我在车库外面等你。”

　　吴世勋面色有点尴尬，他知道他们现在才开始，吴亦凡这是自觉的有意避嫌，他不想让他以为自己看不起他，但是朴灿烈也是娇宠惯了的，万一两个人有个摩擦，哪边他都不好受。

　　“你在这边等着不冷吗，要不我把钥匙给你，你先上去，就这栋楼五楼，501。”

　　吴世勋把钥匙递到吴亦凡面前，他没接，还向后退了半步。

　　其实吴世勋本来是个心挺粗的一个人，观察人哪儿会注意到那么多，不过对于吴亦凡这个人，他总觉得很不一样。

　　有时候他感觉自己似乎更聪明了，有时候又觉得自己更笨拙了，当自己一个人的时候，每每回想起来都羞得一阵臊，他甚至不敢相信做出那些举动的就是他自己。

　　就像现在，他心里又气又难过，他恨不得一把把钥匙硬塞到那人手里，又怕那人礼貌疏离的态度。

　　他猛地把手收回来，他也不知道怎么回事，心里突然就被气堵得难受，他这一下本来就要发泄出来的，他硬收回来，还是没收完全，他大力的抓了一把头发，冰冷的钥匙贴着他的额角，把他激得一个冷颤。

　　他不知道为什么自己会这样，明明这一天吴亦凡的反应都很好，他就觉得有点委屈，尽管他不愿意承认，他不想让自己像个女人一样，有些莫名其妙的情绪。

　　他觉得似乎有什么在空气中游荡，虚无缥缈，却怎么也抓不住。

　　他想，今天第一次都做了，要自己戴兔耳，自己也戴了，要自己戴铃铛，自己也戴了，床上说什么自己没满足，现在闹个什么劲儿。

　　妈的，不能想了，越想越要委屈。

　　吴世勋身体还不舒服，心情一不好，连带着哪儿都难过。

　　吴亦凡掏出烟盒向他扬了扬手，一边说一边走到角落，“我先抽根烟，你去吧。”

　　吴世勋想说些什么，但是却什么都说不出口，他抿了抿嘴，感觉嘴里有点苦，他想，原来真的会这样，这就叫苦。

　　他转过身走出车库，双手插在大衣口袋里，晚风一吹，瑟的他眼睛都睁不开。

　　吴亦凡站在阴影里，嘴上叼着根烟，意味不明的注视着吴世勋的背影，含糊不清的重复，说：“你去吧，我等你。”

　　“哎，世勋，你这腿怎么了，一瘸一拐的。”朴灿烈开玩笑，说，还在他腰间拍了一下，“还是腰怎么了。”

　　吴世勋全身轻颤了一下，肌肉立刻绷得死紧，他在心里暗骂，这个不长眼的朴灿烈，其实朴灿烈用的力不大，只是他平常做事就有点大手大脚，这一下，这时候的吴世勋可受不起。

　　“你没事吧，怎么了？”朴灿烈看吴世勋脸色不对，正经起来。

　　吴世勋微弓着腰，咬了咬牙，说：“没事，冷死了。”

　　“那先进车里说吧。”朴灿烈走到另一边去开车门。

　　“到底什么事，要说这么久？”

　　朴灿烈言语含糊，说：“也没什么事，就……哎，先上车吧，外面冻死了。”

　　吴世勋小声嘀咕，“谁叫你就穿这么点……”

　　朴灿烈身上就一套西服，外套也不套一件，看样子下了班就到这了。

　　“说吧，什么事。”

　　朴灿烈搓了搓手，笑着说：“你这到底怎么回事？”

　　吴世勋微皱着眉，说：“什么怎么回事？”

　　朴灿烈摸着自己的大腿，调笑着说：“你这腿啊，一瘸一拐的。”

　　吴世勋低下头，小声说：“没怎么，跌跟头了。”

　　“跌跟头？”

　　“撞了。”

　　“那你车怎么没事？”

　　“我便秘行不行！”吴世勋有点急了，“管那么多烦不烦……”

　　朴灿烈嘿嘿的笑，“关心你也有罪？你真是……这腿瘸成这样，我还以为被人操了呢……”

　　吴世勋后脖子一直，像被突然掐住了喉咙，就跟地毯干瞪眼，车内没开灯，就靠着路灯微弱的光亮，只能看清一个模糊的影子。

　　吴世勋庆幸还好没开灯，他表情看起来虽然有点不豫，但是红晕已经快烧到胸口了。

　　朴灿烈本来只是开玩笑，他平常就不正经，但是看吴世勋的反应，他倒开始认真起来。

　　“世勋，你听哥哥跟你说……”

　　“弄半天了你有什么事快说！一直扯东扯西的！”

　　朴灿烈没理他，继续说：“别打岔，我跟你说啊……”

　　“吴亦凡还在那边吹冷风呢！”

　　“世勋。”朴灿烈的声音深沉，但是语气很认真。

　　吴世勋不情不愿，但是看气氛开始严肃起来，也不得不安静下来，嘟着嘴，耸拉着脑袋，朴灿烈看在眼里，心里无奈的叹了口气，这么大人了，还是个没有心肝的，从十五岁到二十五岁，变化就没多大，还跟孩子似的。

　　“就是你刚才说的那个叫……叫什么吴什么的人，在Landmark工作的吧，我问过了，那是个拍黄片的地方吧。”

　　吴世勋想起来，开始找吴亦凡就是托朴灿烈找的关系，他要想知道也就一句话的事。

　　朴灿烈说了一句话就没再出声，他叹了一口气，望向窗外，吴世勋没看过他这个样，心里有点慌，车里突然特别安静，动一下都显得吵。

　　“灿烈……你是不是觉得这个职业很不好，看不起他……”吴世勋支支吾吾的开口，底气不怎么足。

　　朴灿烈又转过头看着他，他的眼睛里似乎什么情绪都没装，只是被微弱的光亮反射出星点的光芒，他像是在叹息着说：“我是觉得做这个很不好，但是没看不起他。”

　　他轻笑了下，说：“再怎么样，都是你看上的，我要爱屋及乌啊。”

　　吴世勋有点不自在，不知道是被感动的，还是其他的原因，又扭捏着说：“那你觉得我喜欢男人……”

　　朴灿烈背陷进椅背里，说：“随你，你喜欢男人还是女人都行，你都是我兄弟，只要你喜欢。”

　　这种话吴世勋只在电视剧里看到过，什么“只要你喜欢”的话，怎么听怎么别扭，他半天都不知道该怎么反应。

　　“……咳……灿烈，谢谢你。”

　　“我们这关系，说什么谢……哎对了！”

　　吴世勋一惊，“什么？”

　　“你……”朴灿烈指指吴世勋，又指指窗外，说，“你们……你该不会是真被人……操了吧？”

　　吴世勋没应，只转过头盯着地。

　　朴灿烈知道自己可能是踩到地雷了，虽然挺惊讶，不过也没太多表示，两个人坐在车里相顾无言，一个看车顶，一个看车底。

　　“你……你找我到底有什么事？”

　　朴灿烈猛的坐直身子，说：“哦……哦，没什么事。”

　　“没什么事？你特地来找我，吹着冷风等我就是为了问我腿伤到哪儿了？你闲得慌吧。”

　　“我……嘿嘿，真没什么事。”

　　“没事？那我走了啊？”吴世勋一脸疑惑，手摸上把手准备开门出去。

　　“这就走了？”

　　“吴亦凡还在等着呢，外面那么冷，感冒了你负责。”

　　朴灿烈双手交叠枕在脑后，说：“哎，我就是个苦力啊，专门给人跑腿的。”

　　“走了啊。”

　　“不请我上去吃个饭？”

　　“回家自己吃好的，我这什么都没有。”

　　“你上次还请你那位吃饭的，不都是你自己做的？”

　　“废话那么多。”

　　“哎，等会儿，有事！”

　　吴世勋把脑袋探进来，似乎有点不耐烦的皱眉，问：“真有事？”

　　“真有事。”

　　吴世勋又坐进车内，整了整大衣，说：“什么事，快点儿。”

　　他刚转头就看到朴灿烈手上拿着个小方盒，他的心立马吊到喉咙口。

　　朴灿烈看看吴世勋，又看看自己手里，解释说：“啊……这个……不是给你的。”

　　吴世勋这才松了一口气，“你别吓我……我还以为……”

　　“你想太多了，你哪儿有那么大魅力。”

　　吴世勋接过盒子打开一看，立马又合上，“还真是戒指！”

　　朴灿烈拿过来，在手里一抛一抛的，漫不经心的说：“我们老板叫我送个戒指……”

　　“送戒指？你们老板怎么叫你送？你又不是送快递的。”

　　朴灿烈装模作样的一拍大腿，说：“就是说啊！他给我那个地址我一看，有点眼熟，去了那边才发现，就是你们那儿！”

　　“我们那儿？”

　　“就是Landmark。”

　　吴世勋摸摸鼻子，小声说：“我又不在那儿……”

　　朴灿烈暧昧的看了他一眼，说：“你在那边不是有熟人吗？帮哥哥拖个关系，走个后门呗？”

　　吴世勋被他逗的心情慢慢好起来，但是不想表现出来，正了正色，说：“你不是到那儿了吗，怎么不直接送？”

　　“我，我啊……我脸皮薄啊……”

　　“脸皮薄……你那脸皮都能烙大饼了……”

　　“帮哥哥这么个忙吧，反正对于你也就是一句话的事，你吹吹枕边风……”

　　吴世勋立马臊的不行，没忍住，笑着推了朴灿烈一下，反驳说：“什么枕边风，又不是多大事！”

　　“那就这样了啊！”朴灿烈看吴世勋都打开车门要出去，把戒指递给他。

　　吴世勋一把接过，刚准备走又回头问：“还没说给谁呢？”

　　“哦，一个姓白的，白先生。”

　　吴世勋疑惑皱眉，说：“白先生？没听过啊。”不过Landmark里的人他不认识的太多，也没多想。

　　“嗯，我们老板也没说清，我就记得姓白，叫什么我给忘了，反正姓白的也不是很多，应该不会重吧。”朴灿烈挠挠头，也不是很确定。

　　“嗯，那行吧，拜拜。”

　　“拜拜。”

　　朴灿烈看着吴世勋虽然还是一瘸一拐但是明显欢快很多的步伐，他又想想自己这么晚跑出来一趟，不禁有点感慨。

　　他没立即发动车，在昏暗的灯光下，他靠在椅背上轻笑出了声，“我还真是个苦力啊。”


	17. Chapter 17

　　十七章

　　吴世勋远远看到吴亦凡站在走道旁的阴影里，立马小跑起来，风不断灌进他敞开的领口，刚才的情绪竟然一时间不知道哪去了，他止不住的笑起来，像是要投入进一个滚烫的熔炉，跑吧，跑进去就不会冷了。

　　吴亦凡刚想再点上一根烟，就看见那个向自己跑过来的身影，他看着那人莫名其妙的笑，心里还在想这人到底哪里有那么多值得高兴的事，在冷风中吹得有点僵硬的脸却似乎变得柔软起来，不自觉的跟着那人笑，他隐约觉得刚才这人似乎还是在闹脾气的，竟突然想不起来是为了什么。

　　他刚来的及把烟放回口袋里，那个人已经近在眼前。

　　“你慢点。”吴世勋在离吴亦凡一两步的地方及时停住，这样吴亦凡还是伸出手扶了他一把，他摸到他变得冰冷的左手，一把揽住他的肩向自己靠了靠，“怎么这么冷，纽扣也不扣起来。”

　　吴世勋微低着头，好几次想张口说话，却都被压了下去，他怕自己不这样用力压住嘴角的弧度，那份在这样寒冷的天气显得更加汹涌澎湃的欣喜就要关不住闸，他也不知道是出于哪种心理，他想让那人了解自己的想法，却不想如此直白的在那人面前表现出来。

　　他不知道，在恋爱的过程中，这种想说却又不愿直接说出口，想碰触却又硬生生逼着自己退一步的做法，大概叫矜持吧。

　　吴亦凡的动作不大，两人靠的也不是特别紧，吴世勋却终于开始觉察出一种热恋的甜蜜，也许是他认为他们俩的关系变得不同起来。

　　终于，和其他人相比，Brian也好，前女友也好，还是其他和他一起工作过的同事，他和吴亦凡的关系都更加亲密，他要靠在离吴亦凡最近的地方，在那些人里，他终于变成最特殊的那个。

　　或者说，是他这么认为。

　　他不知道，也许，连当事人都没有意识到，对于吴亦凡而言，他吴世勋早就是特殊的了。

　　吴世勋轻轻晃了晃头，让刘海垂下来，他的眼睛却藏在其中弯成了月牙，他没直接回吴亦凡的话，说：“你冷不冷？”

　　他的声音似乎和平常不一样，有点含糊，又有点不规则的重音，听起来像是孩童时代故意的撒娇。

　　“不冷，我刚抽了几根烟，暖暖身子。”

　　吴世勋半抬起头看着吴亦凡，面上有点不满意的说：“少抽点烟。”

　　但连那点不满也是故意装出的，他就是要做出这副样子，要炫耀给别人看，现在周围没人，他更要在这种空旷安静的地方制造出一点能够闪耀的火花，那种接近于亢奋的情绪在他怀里噼里啪啦的炸个不停，他觉得自己就快要捧不住了，他要一把丢到天上去，让所有人都为他惊叹。

　　恋爱中连抱怨都是和了甜腻的糖浆的，一口灌下去只觉到嗓子黏糊糊的，说不出话，只能发出甘之如饴的叹息。

　　吴亦凡顺着他微低下头，眼角无奈的眯起来，说：“好。”

　　又转过头看着前面的路，小声的说：“以后就要被人管了啊……”

　　吴世勋靠他这么近，怎么可能听不到，立马义正言辞的反驳，嘴撅得老高，“抽烟伤身，我这是为你好。”

　　“好好好，为我好。”吴亦凡这时候像是真正从刚刚站的阴影里走到温暖的光亮中，他整个人都被昏黄的灯光染得分外柔和，连眼角旁细小的纹路都在无声诉说着温柔，“我是不是该感谢你啊，吴大少爷？”

　　吴世勋平常就够宠着自己了，被人一捧更要上天，皱着鼻子哼了一声，说：“我就是要管着你，怎么，你不愿意？”

　　他的咬字不清不楚，像是嘴里含着什么，不肯吐出来，又舍不得咽下去。

　　“愿意。”吴亦凡一个字一个字拖长了语调说，他说话少有情绪，吴世勋仔细想了想，其实也不是，他的话语和表情时常是不属于他这个人的。

　　他说话惯有那种无所谓的调笑，不明真相的人以为这是他多情的证据，但等他说完，再满心忐忑的去看，他的脸上却挂着冷漠的疏离，甚至连眼神都已经从你身上转移，显得那么漫不经心，但你再跟他说话，他却又立刻笑起来，每个细节都装饰的冠冕堂皇，一直到你分不清，那一刻的不认真就像是错觉。

　　但现在吴世勋觉得吴亦凡终于变的完整，他的语气里散发着他的开心与感情，他的话语，他的表情，完完全全的属于他的心。

　　这样的吴亦凡，像一堵环形的壁垒，把他严严实实的包在中心，这时候，吴世勋想，他终于明白什么叫安全感。

　　那个人不再是孤飞的雁，他要那人为他停留，安安定定的，哪儿也不去，就像他能安心睡一觉，起来发现那人仍然在自己身边。

　　在这种寒风萧瑟的季节里，很难说这种有点多余的想法是不是伤春悲秋，但怎么说呢，都不重要了，如果这种想法能够让吴世勋高兴，吴亦凡愿意设法去实现。

　　“我愿意，我当然愿意。”吴亦凡越说声音越小，到后面甚至像是自言自语。

　　吴世勋被他拥在怀里，耳朵轻轻贴在他的衣服上，透过这样间接的接触，吴世勋似乎能感受到他胸腔的震动，和从那里面呢喃出声的话语，朦胧含糊，他却隐约觉得像是婚礼上的宣誓。

　　吴亦凡想去牵吴世勋的另一只手，却摸到一个硬硬的东西，他抓着吴世勋的手举到眼前，说：“这是什么？”

　　吴世勋看着被对方抓着的右手，才醒悟过来，说：“这个？啊，戒指。”

　　吴亦凡微微皱眉，把吴世勋的手转着看了看，重复道：“戒指？”

　　吴世勋点点头，说：“灿烈托我给你们那儿的一个人，说是一个姓白的。”

　　“姓白？”吴亦凡的眉头皱的更深，说，“叫什么？”

　　这下换成是吴世勋苦恼，他愣了一下，摇头，说：“不知道……”

　　吴亦凡笑了，说：“不知道你也敢答应？”

　　吴世勋的眉微微向上皱，看起来乖巧又可怜，鼓着脸颊，说：“你不是熟吗……”

　　“哎，”吴亦凡一看就知道那样子是故意做给自己看的，但就算明知道也没办法，叹那一口气不知道是为吴世勋还是为自己，“反正倒霉的也是我。”

　　吴世勋两手并用攀到吴亦凡的肩上，一边在他身上拍拍捏捏，一边小幅度的跺脚，眯着眼睛装乖，“好啦好啦，你就答应啦，谁叫你是我男朋友呢。”

　　这话一出不得了，目的性太明显，不过这下吴世勋反倒不遮掩了，眼睛直直望着吴亦凡，还间或无辜的眨两下。

　　吴亦凡哧的笑了一声，挑了下眉，把戒指接过来放进口袋里，意味深长的说：“谁叫我是你男朋友呢。”

　　走了没两步，吴亦凡又突然停了下来，看着吴世勋，疑惑的问：“送给Landmark里的人？”

　　“对啊。”

　　吴亦凡轻声念叨：“你那个朋友在里面有认识的人？”

　　吴世勋摇头，说：“不是灿烈送的，是他老板叫他送的。”

　　“他老板？是谁？”

　　吴世勋想了想，还是摇头，说：“不知道……”

　　吴亦凡装模作样的敲了他脑门一下，说：“一问三不知。”

　　明明没被打到，吴世勋还是下意识捂着脑门，要是被朴灿烈看到，肯定要被他一把打掉，谈个恋爱了不起，装什么柔弱。

　　“那他老板除了说那个人姓白之外还说了什么？”

　　“灿烈说他只记得那个人姓白……”

　　“姓白……”吴亦凡似乎突然反应过来，笑的晦涩不清，又自顾自点点头，喃喃道，“我知道了。”

　　吴世勋跟在后面跟只小麻雀一样不停的问：“你知道了？你知道什么了？你怎么就知道了？哎哎你先告诉我啊！”

　　吴亦凡嫌他吵，一把搂过他的脖子，顺势捂住他的嘴，“快走吧，在外面这么久也不冷。”

　　吴世勋一边跟上他的脚步，一边扒捂在自己嘴上的手，安静的楼道里只有灯光肯光顾，一阵啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声竟显得清脆活泼。

　　“哎，既然是他老板叫他送的，那你那个朋友怎么不自己送？”吴亦凡到现在也还是称呼朴灿烈为“吴世勋的朋友”。

　　吴世勋嘴上的手终于被他扒开，他说：“他脸皮薄呗。”

　　只有笑声和两道被拉长的影子落在他们背后。


	18. Chapter 18

　　十八章

　　周末两天休息的人都懒了，一天工作下来，虽说Kevin好像也没忙什么，到了下班的点却没急着走，趴在前台桌子上不知道想什么心思。

　　等人差不多都走光了，吴亦凡才晃晃悠悠的从房间里出来，靠在拐角的墙上，露出小半个身子，跟Kevin打招呼。

　　“今天你那位张先生没来接你嘛。”他话中带着点不诚心的揶揄，与其说是落井下石，不如说是调戏。

　　“嗯。”一反常态，Kevin只轻轻的应了一声，眼睛依然盯着面前，不知道专注什么，过了会儿，似乎是想弥补或者是掩盖自己的不正常，又有点无奈的笑着说，“你就别逗我了。”

　　吴亦凡双眼微敛着看着Kevin，他的样子看起来极度疲惫，连走路都是拖着身子，他只是靠在墙上，没有回应。

　　已渐入冬，这时候外面的路灯都陆续亮了起来，Landmark门口放着装饰用的一人高的盆栽的叶子被风吹的像一个方向偏，刚回复了点就又被更用力的吹向那个方向，像是被人狠狠压制着，无论如何都翻不了身。

　　Kevin一愣，面前突然出现了一个小方盒子，他转眼看向旁边，才注意到吴亦凡不知道什么时候已经走到自己身边。

　　“跟他又吵架了？”吴亦凡半坐在柜台上，他脸上仍然有些倦色，但神情非常认真，或许该说，不在笑着，也没有礼貌的冷漠，他似乎知道Kevin关心的是什么，却也有心无力。

　　Kevin没看他，只是拿着面前的盒子仔细的端详，末了，他又把盒子放在桌上，单手撑着腮，长长的叹了口气。

　　他注视着盒子的眼神像是在看一个破败的玩具，让人留恋，但与其放在角落里积灰，最后心生厌恶，还是开始就扔了最好。

　　“他看起来条件不错，你要是真喜欢他，别的事情其实也不用太在乎，找个人安定下来挺好的……”吴亦凡说着说着就继续不下去了，这种安慰的言辞是徒劳的，他连自己都说服不了。

　　莎士比亚的话剧说有爱就够了，可要是其他都失去了，有爱顶个屁用，再说真要是问一个人是否爱另一个人问一百遍，或许根本不用那么多次，只需要多问几次，有几个人敢确定，说我对他或她的爱超越一切。

　　而且以他似乎不够资格说这话，他这种落花随流水漂的性子，跟别人讲“安定”？

　　对于他来说，那只会是束缚吧。

　　很快，他们两人之间又恢复沉默，各自低着头，奇怪又难得的无言。

　　Kevin把盒子打开，取出其中的戒指戴在自己的左手无名指上，把手伸到吴亦凡的面前，他抬了抬下巴，示意吴亦凡看，他说：“合适吗？”却更像是叹息。

　　吴亦凡一时间不知道该说些什么，他想夸那戒指挺好看，又觉得自己不如不说，突然，他终于为自己找到话头，他说：“你把你指甲剪了？”

　　剪指甲不是什么大事，Kevin很明确自己的优势和卖点，就算撇开工作不说，他本来就是个爱美的人，他很懂得保养自己的双手，指甲每天都要修，简直成了日常生活的一部分，但他总会留一点指甲，他觉得那样好看。

　　现在Kevin的指甲却被修剪的规规矩矩，吴亦凡还记得以前Kevin还嘲笑过说那样就像截肢一样畸形。

　　Kevin把手收回来，他的脸上依然不动声色，只是微微的点了点头，快速的附了句，说：“去见他爸妈么。”

　　他的右手只轻轻拨了下戒指，那枚戒指就顺着滑了下来，落到他右手心。

　　他重又把戒指放回到盒子里，盖上盖子放到一边，他搓了搓手背，说：“我还没想好，他就带我去见他父母。”

　　吴亦凡歪着嘴角一笑，推了Kevin的左肩一下，说：“你当时不是挺乐意的吗，看起来可没一点不开心。”

　　Kevin仍低着头，说：“我是想，但是我也怕啊，我当时还没做好准备……”

　　“你要准备多久？”

　　Kevin的话被打断，但却被断的哑口无言。

　　吴亦凡整个人完全坐上桌面，一条腿还跷在Kevin的椅背上，他直视着Kevin，说：“你要准备什么，带上你这个活人就行了，你还要准备什么。”

　　Kevin张张口，却又噎了回去。

　　“他带你去见他父母，那代表他肯定想好了，那是他父母，其实跟你怎么样没太大关系。”吴亦凡直起身来，拍拍Kevin的肩，说，“别想那么多了，也没钱拿。”

　　Kevin想想他的话，想着想着就笑了，这时候气氛才总算轻松了点，吴亦凡看他旁边有半瓶水，拿过来灌了口，含糊地说：“你就是喜欢乱想，哪有那么多让你烦的。”

　　Kevin昂起头，双手撑在脸旁看着他，刚才的笑意还没褪干净，他说：“还说我，你也好不到哪儿去。”

　　吴亦凡还举着瓶子，他半转过头，说：“我？我怎么了？”

　　Kevin从头到尾打量了下他，问：“今天……刚结束？”

　　“嗯，真他妈累。”吴亦凡把盖子拧紧，皱着眉头抱怨，“那个人怎么老针对我，妈的，一点东西拍了他妈一下午。”他口中的人就是喜欢那个挑他刺的导演。

　　Kevin看他一句话骂三次，想他难得这样觉得好笑，说：“人家喜欢你呗，才对你要求严格点啊，你真是，啧啧，不懂风情。”

　　吴亦凡无奈的看他一眼，把跷着的腿放了下来，头撇向一边。

　　Kevin戳了戳他，说：“哎，那你那个小朋友怎么办？”

　　吴亦凡把脸转过来，有点疑惑的问：“什么怎么办？”

　　Kevin拍拍他，坐直身子，一副做好准备要八卦的架势，说：“我看你们那样挺真的，你还做这个，他……就不……介意？”

　　“挺真的……”吴亦凡重复着Kevin的话，那语气似乎像是要反驳，他双腿交叠着晃了晃，说，“我就快了，到期就不做了。”

　　“你不做了？”Kevin反应稍微有点大，但他的表情看来却有点兴奋。

　　吴亦凡向后仰，手撑在桌面上，他抬头正好看到后面上方的钟，他点点头，说：“这几年，做够了。”

　　“我也不做了！”Kevin的眼睛睁得圆溜，配着他的眼妆有一种被压抑的天真，他这副样子明明是开心灿烂的模样，吴亦凡却不知道为什么有点心酸。

　　吴亦凡眯着眼笑着看他，说：“那你刚才还伤心？少女情怀？”

　　Kevin看着自己的手说：“我很想他跟我求婚的。”

　　吴亦凡轻哼了一声，嘀咕道：“求婚……真是……”

　　Kevin立马变了语气质问他：“你是不是想说我娘？”

　　“没，”吴亦凡满不在乎的说，“我是想说你骚。”

　　Kevin瞪他一眼，又低下头，说：“他这个人一直都是规规矩矩的，我就是喜欢他稳重踏实，但是……”

　　“嫌别人没情调？再找一个？”

　　Kevin狠剜吴亦凡一眼，又撇撇嘴，转开话题，说：“你呢？”

　　“我？”吴亦凡甩甩头发，轻松的说，“我情况跟你可不一样。”

　　Kevin疑惑的皱眉。

　　“我都不用过他父母那关。”吴亦凡仰着头看着天花板，轻轻叹了口气，说，“他自己那关就指不定能不能过。”

　　Kevin换了只手托腮，只疑惑的“啊”了声。

　　“他年纪不小，人还跟个孩子一样，能指望他有多认真。”吴亦凡拿着空瓶子的手悬在半空，轻微的晃动，“再说了，感情这种东西不能靠按道理来衡量，此一时彼一时，他要是哪天对我没感觉了，哎，也就是一眨眼的功夫。”

　　说到后面，他顿了下，又极其轻声的说了句，Kevin差点就没听到，他说：“我不能停下来，我不能把自己放下来。我是要随时走的。”

　　Kevin眨眨眼，想说他酸，又没能说得出口，吴亦凡确实就是这种人，能够拖着他停下来的得是什么样的人。

　　Kevin有点犹豫的开口，问：“那……那你们不挺甜蜜的吗？”

　　吴亦凡摇摇头，说：“不是一码事。”

　　Kevin有点急了，说：“怎么不是一码事？”

　　“他现在喜欢我，我要哄着他，但是那些事，我自己是清楚的。”

　　Kevin嗤了一声，说：“你就知道骗你自己吧。”

　　吴亦凡从柜台上下来，“不跟你说了。”

　　“哼，说不过就跑。”

　　吴亦凡又回头指指桌上的盒子，调侃的笑，说：“戒指带到了啊，白先生。”

　　Kevin没听明白，有点疑惑的问，“什么？”却也没在意那么多，说，“你马上去哪儿啊？又跟小朋友去幽会啊？”

　　吴亦凡瞥他一眼，说：“你管我。”

　　Kevin捂着嘴笑，说：“别把人家小朋友带坏了。”


	19. Chapter 19

　　十九章

　　吴世勋本来是想过去接吴亦凡的，但是吴亦凡不肯，说就算他去了也不坐他的车，态度坚决，他一个人在家里等的心急火燎的。

　　他给了吴亦凡一把钥匙，他刚听到门上有钥匙声，就一骨碌从沙发上爬起来，但这时候又没了反应，只呆愣的看着吴亦凡开门换鞋。

　　吴亦凡脱了外套扔到沙发上，坐到吴世勋旁边，他一偏头看到吴世勋像只迷失的猫鼬一样，挺立着上身跪在沙发上，在他面前挥了下手，说：“想什么呢，帮我倒杯水。”

　　“哦，哦。”吴世勋才缓过神来。

　　他捧着水杯慢慢挪到吴亦凡旁边，把水递到他手边，吴亦凡刚想拿一根烟，看了他一眼，又忙要把烟放回去，说：“不好意思，我忘了。”

　　吴世勋把水杯放在茶几上，说：“没事，你抽吧。”

　　吴亦凡动作停了下来，手指间夹着那根烟，烟尾朝吴世勋示意了下。

　　吴世勋一只脚压在屁股底下，一只脚悬在空中晃了晃，他摇摇头，说：“真没事，你抽吧，我没关系。”

　　吴亦凡这才点着了烟，他深深的吸了一口，有点不好意思的笑，说：“平常都抽习惯了。”

　　吴世勋点点头，小声的“嗯”了一下。

　　吴亦凡侧过头，用夹着烟的手碰了碰吴世勋的脸颊，说：“怎么，今天不嫌我抽烟了？”

　　吴世勋坐在吴亦凡的右边，吴亦凡的右手拿着烟，他偏要去牵吴亦凡的左手，他把吴亦凡的左手放在双手之间，松松的握着，说：“我没嫌过你。”

　　他顿了下，右手搓了搓吴世勋的手面，说：“你一天下来了，我心疼你。”

　　吴亦凡笑了下，像是听到句玩笑话，说：“就你这样还知道心疼人了？那你平常怎么不听话一点。”

　　他把左手从吴世勋的双手间抽出来，把烟从右手换到左手上，腾出右手给吴世勋握着，还对吴世勋轻轻挑了下眉，“嗯？”

　　吴世勋小声的咕哝，说：“我哪有不听话……”

　　吴亦凡手上的烟抽了一半便掐了，他向后靠在沙发上，茶几上的水快凉了他都没动，吴世勋没敢靠在他身上，只是轻轻的贴在他右边。

　　他勾着脖子看看吴亦凡，小心翼翼的开口，说：“你今天做什么事了？”

　　“不就是那些，”吴亦凡侧过脸，嘴角抿了抿，像是在笑，眼神却有点疲惫，说，“工作嘛。”

　　吴世勋说话的声音柔柔软软的，这是他故意做出来的伏低样，他问：“你们工资高吗？”

　　“多劳多得，不过人气高的也说不一定。”

　　吴世勋眨眨眼睛，说：“那你人气高吗？”

　　“不高。”吴亦凡勾起一边嘴角笑了下，说，“要不出去的话早就被人认出来了。”

　　“啊？不高啊？”吴世勋的尾音拖得绵长，像是很不满。

　　吴亦凡有点无奈的笑，说：“小公司嘛，没实力，没财力，滚口饭吃就行了。”

　　他捏着吴世勋的脸左右摇了摇，咬着牙说：“你希望我人气高？”

　　吴世勋不是不知道在GV圈的人气会妨碍吴亦凡的正常生活，但他却又单纯的希望很多人能喜欢吴亦凡，他只是撅着嘴，不高兴的乱哼哼。

　　他紧紧抱住吴亦凡的右手臂，含糊不清的说：“我不想再让你做这个了。”

　　吴亦凡伸手摸摸他的下巴，说：“快了，还有最后一部。”

　　吴世勋抬起头，斜眼瞥他，说：“还有啊……”

　　吴亦凡扑哧一声笑了出来，又拍拍吴世勋的头，柔声说：“最后一部，快了，就快了。”

　　吴世勋把头搭在吴亦凡的肩上，说：“你的搭档是谁？”

　　吴亦凡把电视打开，随便调了个台看，他的眼睛一直盯着电视，但声音却是极其耐心温柔，他说：“每次搭档都是不一样的。”

　　“那你这次的搭档你知道吗？”

　　吴亦凡点点头，有点心不在焉的轻声说：“知道。”

　　吴亦凡看着电视，吴世勋看着他的侧脸，说：“他是谁啊？”

　　“你不认识。”

　　吴世勋的脸蹭了蹭吴亦凡的肩膀，犹豫的问：“他长得怎么样？好看吗？”

　　吴亦凡开始没应他，一直看着电视，被吴世勋推了下，又问了一次，才说：“还行吧。”

　　吴世勋坐直身子，问：“进你们公司有要求吗？”

　　吴亦凡笑了声，说：“怎么，想改行？”

　　吴世勋不服气的说：“我条件不好吗？”

　　“好，好，”吴亦凡的声音里带着笑，说，“就是你吃不起这口饭。”

　　吴世勋贴近他的耳朵，说：“这次我陪你拍好不好？”

　　吴亦凡只转头看了他一眼，他的眼睑低垂，看不出是责怪，还是无奈。

　　吴世勋扯了扯吴亦凡的右手，说：“我不是开玩笑！”

　　吴亦凡整个人被他摇的直晃，但依然不为所动，说：“你做梦吧。”

　　吴世勋坐到他腿上，挡住他看电视的视线，喋喋不休的念叨：“为什么不行？怎么就不行了？啊？”

　　“我说不行就不行。”吴亦凡拍了下吴世勋的屁股，说，“下去，乖，看电视呢。”

　　吴世勋回过头看了眼电视，上面正在放财经新闻，他转过头，捧住吴亦凡的脸，不让他动，不依不饶的说：“电视有什么好看的？我问你你还没回答呢。”

　　吴亦凡无奈的说：“别这么任性。”

　　吴世勋有点委屈的小声说：“我没任性，我是认真的。”

　　他抱住吴亦凡的脖子，头埋在他肩上，说：“我真不想让你再做这个，我真不想让你出这个门……”

　　吴亦凡抱着吴世勋的背，轻声安慰，说：“我知道，我知道。”

　　过了会儿，他叹了口气，说：“算了，你别露脸就行了。”

　　听到这话，吴世勋差点蹦起来，在他怀里动来动去，说：“真的吗？你同意了！”

　　“嗯，”吴亦凡微笑着看吴世勋，帮他把刘海拨了拨，说，“最后这个不复杂，没什么情节，不需要你露脸，也不一定需要摄像师。”

　　吴世勋安分下来，问：“那要干什么？”

　　吴亦凡的手臂圈着他，说：“很简单的，一个口交就行了。”

　　“那是你帮我，还是我帮你？”

　　吴亦凡指指自己，好笑的说：“我才是主角。”


	20. Chapter 20

　　二十章

　　吴世勋正在洗澡，突然听到门开的声音，吴亦凡手上好像拿了什么东西，他没看清，他下意识的遮住身子，但想想，又不是没有坦诚相对过，便放下手，只是依然觉得有些尴尬，他的脸颊微红，但是浴室里水雾弥漫，不容易看出来。

　　他侧着身子面向墙，露出一大块后背对着吴亦凡，他觉得赤裸裸的面向吴亦凡不太好，又觉得背对他也不好，他在水龙头下轻轻摇晃着身子，问：“你进来干嘛？”

　　吴亦凡把手上的东西先放在一边，问：“头洗好了？”

　　“嗯。”吴世勋点点头。

　　他又问：“沐浴露擦过了？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“要洗好了？”

　　“差不多了。”吴世勋不明所以的看着他。

　　吴亦凡对吴世勋招招手，说：“把水关了。”又到门口把浴室的温度调高。

　　“啊？”虽然吴世勋嘴上问着，手上动作还是听话的。

　　吴亦凡搬了张板凳放在浴缸旁，他自己先坐上去，双腿之间空出一小块地方，他手上拿着条浴巾，手指敲了敲两腿中间空着的凳面，说：“过来。”

　　吴世勋身上全是水，背对着他坐在板凳上，吴亦凡身上还穿着衣服，也不让，把浴巾披在吴世勋身上，吴亦凡只拿了条干毛巾简单擦了擦吴世勋的头发，就让他靠着自己。

　　他问吴世勋：“冷不冷？”

　　吴世勋轻轻摇了摇头，说：“不冷。”

　　他的头发还滴着水，一晃，水都甩到吴亦凡的脸上，吴亦凡也不说，只在吴世勋身上披着的浴巾上擦了擦。

　　吴亦凡又拿了条毛巾，起身用热水沾湿，他没开冷水闸，却好像完全不怕烫一样，只是偶尔缩一下手。

　　他把毛巾拧的半干，在双手之间翻了翻，又用手背试了试温度，才坐回去，他的右手拿着热毛巾，左手扒住吴世勋的大腿根，轻轻向外掰了掰，他说：“腿张开点。”

　　吴世勋坐在板凳上，双脚还在浴缸里，他转过头看着吴亦凡，一脸疑惑，问：“干嘛？”

　　吴亦凡眯着眼笑，说：“你不是要跟我一起拍吗，你不露脸，你弟弟总要露一下吧。”说着放在吴世勋大腿根处的手还轻轻捏了下。

　　吴世勋转过脸，耳根微红，装作若无其事的淡淡应了一声，“哦。”

　　吴亦凡的手托着吴世勋的左膝，把他的左腿抬了起来放在浴缸边上，他放柔了语调，轻声说：“要事先做下处理，来，腿张开一点。”

　　吴世勋双手抓着浴巾遮着上身，张开腿，下身赤裸裸的对着吴亦凡。

　　吴亦凡把毛巾放在吴世勋的下身捂着，刚碰到的时候，吴世勋轻轻一颤，吴亦凡难得没拿他开玩笑，只笑着刮了下他的脸，说：“用热毛巾捂一下，等下容易刮。”

　　吴世勋抬起眼疑惑的看他，一派无知又可爱的模样，问：“刮什么？”

　　“刮毛啊。”吴亦凡指了下吴世勋的下身，说，“要不然你弟弟平时不冷吗，你当乘凉呢。”

　　吴世勋歪着头想了想，努努嘴，说：“那你们也都刮了吗？”

　　“那肯定，”吴亦凡把吴世勋抱紧了点，调笑的反问道，“又不是没给你看过？嗯？你没看到？”

　　到现在吴世勋和吴亦凡真正做过只有两次，一次是在他没有意识的时候，还有一次他被吴亦凡玩的没精力注意其他的事，他只知道吴亦凡那边的尺寸应该可以，要说长什么样还真没见过。

　　“哎？真的吗？我还没见过光溜溜的呢。”说到话头上，他还真的准备去扒吴亦凡的裤子。

　　吴世勋低着头想去解吴亦凡的皮带，他有点湿的头发在吴亦凡的颈间胡乱的蹭着，蹭的吴亦凡直想笑，“这不是很不方便？那你们都是自己刮吗？”

　　“别闹，”吴亦凡按住吴世勋的手，把他的身子转过去，轻笑着说，“等你刮完了不就能看到了吗。”

　　吴世勋静不下来，围着浴巾在吴亦凡的怀里扭了扭，说：“给那个白先生的戒指送到了吗？”

　　“嗯，”吴亦凡搂着他，又拿过一旁的干毛巾给他轻轻擦着头发，补充说，“他不姓白。”

　　“不姓白？”吴世勋想转过头，却被吴亦凡用毛巾挡回去，继续帮他擦头发，他说，“可是灿烈说是姓白啊，会不会送错了？”

　　“不会错。”吴亦凡又补了句，说，“要是错了再跟别人拿回来呗。”

　　“要不那个人叫什么？”

　　“不知道。”

　　“不知道？”吴世勋还想转过头，但是头发还在吴亦凡手里，最多只能侧过脸，他问，“你怎么会不知道？你在那不是待了几年了吗？那个人新来的？”

　　他们俩在一起还没多久，吴世勋说话时候老板娘的语气却已经有了雏形，俨然把Landmark当自己家开的，吴亦凡抿着嘴无声的笑，说：“我忘了。”

　　吴世勋悻悻的转回头，他一个人还在嘀嘀咕咕的念叨着什么，却都听不太清，吴亦凡只是笑着摇摇头。

　　等到差不多，吴亦凡把捂着的毛巾拿开，先用剪刀把杂乱的毛发剪了，他低着头，脸几乎就贴着吴世勋的下身，吴世勋刚洗过澡，整个人散发着一股沐浴露的香味。

　　这时候，吴世勋倒是一动都没动，也不说话，吴亦凡没抬头看他的表情，但他也不用看，他们靠的那么近，他都能听到吴世勋小心的呼吸。

　　吴世勋的手放在吴亦凡的背上，有点紧张的抓着他的衣服，他的视线被吴亦凡的上身挡住，看不到自己下身是什么样，他觉得有点喘不过气，刚提上一口气，又硬生生压了下去，直憋得脸通红。

　　吴亦凡直起上半身，把剪刀放到一边，又拿过一把老式的剃刀，他把剃刀打开，右手拿着悬在空中，下刀之前他看了吴世勋一眼，半哄着道：“不要动哦。”

　　刀面是金属的，可能有些凉，又或许是怕刀伤到自己，吴世勋被碰到皮肤的时候，他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，不过很快又放松下来。

　　吴亦凡已经把动作放的很轻柔，但是他一边刮，吴世勋一边抖，他左手按住吴世勋的大腿，侧过头，问他：“你冷吗？”

　　吴世勋的喉头动了下，摇了摇头。

　　吴亦凡继续手中的动作，轻轻拍了拍吴世勋的大腿，安抚道：“快了，就要好了。”

　　吴世勋小声的应道：“嗯。”

　　他的语气中透着点乖巧，吴亦凡看不到他的脸，但是大概能猜得出他睁大了眼睛听话点头的模样，自己不禁也默然笑了。

　　等吴亦凡完全收工之后，他只是用毛巾擦了擦吴世勋的下身，拍了点爽肤水，他起身收拾东西，说：“好穿衣服了。”

　　过了会儿，吴世勋没动静，吴亦凡又叫了他一遍，说：“不穿衣服不冷？小心受凉。”

　　吴世勋慢吞吞的把腿合起来，却依然没动，还瞪了吴亦凡一眼。

　　也不知道是温度调的太高，还是被羞的，吴世勋的脸颊显得异常粉嫩，吴亦凡吃的笑了一身，过去要拿开他遮着下身的双手，却被吴世勋扯着浴巾硬遮住。

　　“刚才还没注意，这么容易就有反应了？”吴亦凡笑的一脸意味深长，说，“要不要哥哥帮一把？”

　　“不要！”吴世勋背对着他，底气不足的反驳，“你出去。”

　　“真不要？那我走了哦。”

　　吴世勋想说点什么壮壮气势，但等到吴亦凡出浴室门也没想好要说什么，只能重重的“哼”了一声。

　　吴亦凡帮他带上门，说：“好了，快点出来吧。”

　　“哎等下！”吴世勋突然想到了什么，叫住吴亦凡。

　　吴亦凡拉着门把，怕他冷，只从门缝中探出一个头，问：“什么事？”

　　“你今晚不走吧？”

　　吴亦凡笑着瞥他一眼，反问道：“你想我走啊。”便顺手关上了门。


	21. Chapter 21

　　二十一章

　　镜头里一阵摇晃，过了一会儿总算出现了人像。

　　吴亦凡把DV放在三脚架上，检查了下三脚架的高度，才在沙发上坐好，他抓了抓头发，对着摄像头，清咳了两声，说：“Hello，我是Kris。”

　　他刚说话，就自己笑了起来，像是听到什么好笑的事，也似乎有点兴奋。

　　从镜头里可以看到他旁边的沙发上有个人背对着他躺着，穿着条睡裤，裤子的质地很软且薄，再近一点甚至可以看到内裤勾勒出的臀型，但是视线中那人只露出了下半身。

　　他拍了拍那个人，那人稍微动了下，但是没转过来，他朝那人小声的说：“开始了，把身子转过来。”

　　他又转过脸对着摄像头，表情认真的说：“今天是我给大家最后的礼物，希望在没有Kris的日子里，大家都能够开心快乐，当然，有Kris在的时光绝对是best！”还眯着一只眼对着镜头比了个大拇指。

　　吴世勋不知道这些话有没有人教他们，有点公式化，又亲密的过分，这种话不太像吴亦凡平时会说的，但是他又说的很顺口，草稿都不用打，随口就来。

　　“今天的主题是——”吴亦凡的右手向后摸到吴世勋的身子，按着他的胯骨把他转过来，眼睛仍看着镜头，他拉长了尾音说，“纯情，好好享受吧。”

　　吴世勋平躺在沙发上，镜头最多只扫到他的腹部，能看到他的手指搭在身侧，抓着衣角细微的磨动，似乎有点不安，吴亦凡爬到沙发上，顺势抓住他的手，不动声色的捏了下。

　　吴世勋抬起头，正好撞进吴亦凡直直看向他的双眼，吴亦凡的头发似乎短了点，吴世勋想自己怎么才发现，什么时候剪的，他之前怎么一直都没注意到。

　　这时候他还能走神，真不知道是该说他单纯好，还是该说他没心没肺好。

　　“别紧张，放松，就当我们平常那样。”吴亦凡拍拍他的腿，轻轻搓揉着他紧绷的肌肉，不断安抚着他，说，“自然一点，别紧张，最后一次了。”

　　要说他们真正亲近也没几次，而且似乎吴世勋每次都很激动，搞得吴亦凡都有点哭笑不得，他的这个小朋友的第一次好像用不完一样。这要吴世勋怎么安稳的下来。

　　但是他又听到吴亦凡说这是最后一次，他终于有种松了口气的感觉。

　　以前他不明白为什么心里总是很容易忐忑，经常睡觉之前还在想有什么事值得他这么劳神，现在他终于知道他心里的那块石头是什么。

　　“来，屁股抬一下。”吴亦凡拉着他的裤带慢慢向下脱，衣物摩擦的声音在这个时候似乎特别清晰。

　　吴世勋的背微微向上拱，他看着天花板，下意识的不断的眨眼，他觉得空调的温度应该太高了，他小心翼翼的去摸额头，却没有汗，他的额头和手心同样滚烫，他不知道这是不是正常反应。

　　吴亦凡趴在吴世勋的两腿之间，轻轻捧着他的下身，细细端详，以前不是没看过，不过这次看他刮得光溜溜的样子，也不禁觉得有点好笑。

　　吴世勋的下身远看是青灰色，近看却又有点粉色，吴亦凡用手指轻轻按压他一边的囊袋，吴世勋立马抖了一下。

　　“你干嘛！做正事！”吴世勋似乎有点不满，低下头小声的朝他吼，不过严格的说，那也不算吼，那根本就不能算是不满，在吴亦凡看来，最多只是不怎么可爱的求欢。

　　吴亦凡笑着看他，说：“哟，怎么，这么着急？”

　　吴世勋不说话了，舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛又转到别的地方去。

　　吴亦凡先把吴世勋下身的头部含进嘴里，只小幅度的上下抽插了几次，又吐出来，从根部一直舔到铃口，一边舔一边卷着舌头在柱身上画圈。

　　吴亦凡开始的速度有些快，并且十分有技巧，吴世勋没想到他说来就来，他也高估了自己的能力，没几下就只能躺在沙发上喘气。

　　吴世勋想，还好开始就是躺着，他的腿搭在吴亦凡的手肘弯处还止不住的打颤，他的喘息声越来越重，渐渐的哼出声来。

　　开始他还没注意，只是本能的咬着唇，室内太安静，安静到只能听到吴亦凡吞吐他下身的声音，和吴亦凡偶尔的呼吸声，他不忍心打破，他想听得更清楚，却无意识的睁大眼睛。

　　他又胡思乱想，自己确实不适合做这行，看起来还挺轻松，但要真正做起来才知道，太吃力了。

　　突然，他感到下身一凉，然后听到拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒的声音，他撑起上身看，吴亦凡走到电视旁打开了音响，是一首他不熟悉的轻音乐。

　　他暗自发笑，那几张CD都不知道在那儿放了多久，有的包装都没拆，现在倒是派上用场。

　　吴世勋又躺回去，手指无意识的抚摸着腹部，他的上衣已经在他没注意的时候，被他自己掀了上去。

　　吴亦凡像没事人一样重新趴回到原来的位置继续，这下吴世勋好像更放松，也可能是终于进入状态，吴亦凡能明显感觉到他的配合。

　　吴亦凡自己也有点动情，但也许是床上的事经历的多了，花样也玩得多，他的下体不是很硬，他看了吴世勋一眼，他眼中的比起欲望，更多的是温情。

　　不知道是不是这种工作真的会让人提早衰老，又或许是把之后几年甚至几十年的性爱生活都预支了，吴亦凡这时候看着吴世勋，心里却并不是很冲动。

　　他想的更多的是让这个人得到快乐，他的工作并不光荣，但起码能为身边这个人提供一些能够讨他开心的服务。

　　吴世勋这方面的经历本就不多，他眼角含着泪，从迷蒙的视线里正好看到吴亦凡抬眼也在看着他，脑子里顿时一声炸响，下身就泄了出来。

　　吴亦凡没预料到他来的这么突然，呛了两下，捂着嘴起身，他嘴角挂着精液，少许一直流到脖子里，他嘴里还含了半口，挑着眉毛，说：“你怎么就泄了。”

　　吴世勋还没缓过神来，双腿大张着，都没有一点多余的力气合上，他歪着头倒在沙发上，半张着嘴喘气，他看着吴亦凡，但眼睛却完全没有焦距。

　　吴亦凡看他疲惫不堪的样子，没再舍得跟他开玩笑，吐掉了嘴里的精液，俯下身轻轻的抱住他，含着他的下唇温柔的吻他。

　　“自己的味道怎么样？”吴亦凡微微撑起上半身，替他把半湿的刘海拨到一边，顺手擦了擦他流到鬓角的泪，说，“甜不甜？”

　　吴世勋眨眨眼，过了会儿才咂咂嘴，慢半拍的说：“不甜，有点咸。”

　　他的声音有些低哑，音节一个一个的冒出来，像是久未说话的人，又有点像牙牙学语的婴童。

　　吴亦凡微微的笑了下，对着镜头说：“Kris和大家saygoodbye。”然后伸手把DV关掉，低下头继续与吴世勋厮磨。


	22. Chapter 22

　　二十二章

　　吴亦凡把视频就这么扔给了Landmark，也不在乎编辑会看到自己和吴世勋对话，剪辑的事让公司去烦，他现在可一点都没那个心思。

　　最后一天，吴世勋陪他去Landmark收拾，其实没什么东西好拿，只是跟其他人道个别。

　　他本来也可以不去，吴亦凡带着他，意思就是见个家属，你不用认识他们，他们最好也别记住你。

　　吴亦凡就是想带着他给别人看看，我家这位怎么样，你们只能看不能碰。

　　这个握握手，那个抱一下，耗到五点多，到该走的时候，门口又不知道怎么回事堵了起来。

　　吴亦凡本来在人群中心，这下被其他人推着顺势走到门口，他朝吴世勋挥手，让他自己先走。

　　他看到门口一帮人鼓着掌起哄，口哨声一片。

　　这群人生活缺少乐趣，无论看到有人结婚还是吵架，都要凑个热闹，吴亦凡也不禁有点好奇，是谁有这么大号召力。

　　人群中有人开始说话，那个人穿着一件棕色大衣，右手拉着腿部的裤子往上提了提，似乎有些尴尬，但还是单膝跪了下来，吴亦凡绕过前面一个人挡着的头一看，会心笑了，张先生。

　　张先生的胡子没了，显得年轻了许多，他的面相其实很年轻，但他给人的感觉却老成的像个中年人，没人知道张先生到底多大，可能就是个中年人也说不定，张先生的家底他们一直都看不透。

　　他说起话来，语气相当稳重，铿锵有力，明明刚才还有点犹豫，“白贤。”他叫Kevin的本名，这里和Kevin同期或者比他资格更老的才知道他本名，有的新来的互相交头接耳，问白贤是谁，刚才那个人叫他什么，叽叽喳喳的像小学课堂。

　　张先生说了很多，但是周围太吵，吴亦凡没听清，只听到最后大概是说了句“你愿意和我走完一生吗”之类的话，Kevin没动作，但眼睛似乎开始湿润起来，张先生就打开手指的戒指盒，帮Kevin戴上戒指。

　　Kevin捂着嘴笑，笑到眼中有泪，周围都叫嚷着，“亲一个！亲一个！”

　　张先生没起来，仍旧单膝跪着，朝Kevin伸出手，说：“白贤，我的戒指呢？”

　　Kevin楞了会儿，才恍然大悟，吴亦凡转交给他的那枚是这时候交换戒指用的，怪不得他戴起来那么宽松，人群又是一阵骚动，“找戒指！找戒指！”

　　这时候一个人拼命在吴亦凡身边挤，他正在想这人谁啊，这么多人，还挤，一转头就看到吴世勋抬着头对他眯着眼笑。

　　吴亦凡啧了一声，说：“怎么回来了，这么挤，也真亏你进的来。”

　　吴世勋笑着又朝他挤了挤。

　　吴亦凡把脖子上的围巾摘下来给他围上，“冷不冷？让你回车上等不暖和点吗。”

　　吴世勋不回答，扭了扭身子，把手伸进了吴亦凡的脖子里。

　　吴亦凡一缩脖子，以为他跟自己闹着玩，没想到他的手却是热乎乎的。

　　吴世勋双手围着他的脖子，乖巧的笑着说：“我帮你捂着。”

　　围着Kevin和张先生的人越来越多，他们慢慢到了最外围，也看不清里面什么情况，最后哄一声，一齐鼓掌，口哨声乱飞，大概就是成了。

　　吴世勋打了个哈欠，眼角微湿，含糊不清的说：“怎么有点困了。”

　　吴亦凡半拥着吴世勋向外走，说：“走吧走吧，改天吃他们俩喜酒，这顿总跑不掉。”

　　他心里欣慰的想，这两个总算捱到了头。

　　吴世勋头挨着他的肩膀，眼帘半阖，一副昏昏欲睡的模样，他叹了口气，也总算承认，Kevin，还是你聪明，我不知道的事，你都知道。

　　END


End file.
